Felices para siempre
by anatripotter
Summary: Tercera parte de mi trilogía de one shots.Aunque esta historia esté dividida en dos capitulos... la razon de la pelea entre Harry y Ginny y el plan que hicieron Ron y Hermione para unirlos nuevamente...
1. Chapter 1

**Felices para siempre**

Tercera parte de mi trilogía de fics, que comenzó en navidad. Antes de leer este one shot, deben: 1° leer **hoy por mí y mañana por ti**; 2° dejar un review, si no lo hicieron; 3° leer **Recordando**, la segunda entrega de esta trilogía: 4° dejar el correspondiente review: 5° ahora si, leer este fic que me ha costado horrores escribir. 6° dejar el review. 7° no pedirme mas que continúe esta historia porque acá se termina!! Aunque… cuando una puerta se cierra, siempre queda una ventana abierta…

Todos los personajes mencionados, asi como los lugares, son propiedad de JKRowling... los hechos que aqui se describen, saben que son míos... asi que no pregunten... aunque no se si ella le vendió los derechos a la WB.. de cualquier manera, no tengo ni la intencion de lucrar con esta historia.

Espero que les sea de su agrado y ahora si… a disfrutar!!!

**Felices para siempre**

Era la primavera más hermosa de todas las que viviera Ginevra Weasley. Con veinte años, había terminado el curso en la academia de Aurors, y con una carrera tan prometedora, podía hacer todo lo que había soñado desde pequeña. Con ansias recorrió los últimos pasos que la separaban del bar que estaba en el callejón Diagon, donde se encontraría con el amor de su vida. Entró apresuradamente y cerca de la ventana, cruzando el salón, sus ojos castaños se encontraron con aquellos ojos verdes que la perdían por completo. El sonreía ansioso. Ella suspiró profundamente y le devolvió la sonrisa, caminando presurosa hacia la mesa.

Harry no podía mas que agradecer a Hagrid el haberle traído al mundo mágico… porque si el semigigante no apareciera en su vida, cuando cumpliera los once años, nunca hubiera conocido a esa estupenda mujer que en esos momentos se acercaba a él, con esa alegría y esa luz que irradiaba y que lo hacía sentirse pleno. A menudo se encontraba pensando que hubiera sido de su vida, si todo lo que viviera no se hubiera dado. Si sus tíos hubieran cumplido su cometido de no dejarlo conocer la verdad sobre sus padres… y no conocer el mundo mágico. Suspiró. Ginny estaba frente a él, mirándolo curiosa, porque él se había perdido en sus pensamientos y no se había levantado para darle uno de los besos que solían darse, cuando pasaban mucho tiempo separados… es decir solo unas cuantas horas. Rápidamente, se levantó y sin decirle nada, la tomó fuertemente de la cintura, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, y le dio un suave y largo beso. La muchacha atinó a tirar su bolso al piso, y lo atrapó por el cuello, metiéndole con ganas la lengua en la boca, y provocando que él emitiera un sensual gemido.

- Te quiero – dijo ella al separarse, y rozar su pequeña y pecosa nariz, contra la de Harry. El sonrió sensualmente y le dio un corto besito.

- Yo también – la soltó – nos sentamos? Estamos dando un espectáculo – ella miró al salón, y todos los estaban viendo, con distintas sensaciones. Algunos divertidos, otros horrorizados, pues la mano de Harry, había ido a parar con el fragor del beso, sin darse cuenta, en la parte baja trasera de la pelirroja. Se soltaron y sonrieron, para luego sentarse a la mesa. Un mozo se acercó, y les saludó sonriente.

- Buenos días!!

- Buenos días – dijo Harry – ahora si, vamos a ordenar.

- Harry, no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo – dijo ella, él la miró sin entender – Verás… como sabes hoy era el último exámen…

- Cómo te fue? – dijo, mirándola y olvidándose del mozo que esperaba el pedido.

- Bien!! – miró al mesero – rastreo y sigilo… una papa!! – rieron – saqué extraordinario!!

- Bien!! – se acercó y le dio un beso – entonces, podría decirse que ya…

- Así es - gritó – soy un auror!! – las demás personas que se hallaban en el recinto, la miraron y aplaudieron.

- Vamos a festejar entonces!! – dijo Harry eufórico.

- Solo quiero un zumo de calabaza…

- Mejor cerveza de mantequilla… bien fría – dijo Harry mirando al mozo – tráiganos dos – el joven asintió e hizo aparecer dos botellas.

- Aquí tienen… – Harry le pagó las cervezas – Gracias señor Potter, y felicidades señorita auror – Ginny rió colorada –

- Gracias – dijo, y el mozo se alejó. Harry abrió las botellas y le alcanzó una. – bien, brindamos y nos vamos a casa de mis padres… nos esperan a almorzar!!

- Perfecto, entonces… - chocaron las botellas – por nosotros – la miró – por ti, mi hermosa auror!

- Por ti, mi precioso sanador – tomaron un trago de cerveza – ya pensaste en la especialización?

- Tengo varias opciones… – volvió a beber - Esta la especialización en cirugía mágica, pediatría mágica, o… ginecología mágica – ella arqueó las cejas – pero me temo por tu cara que no quieres que haga lo último.

- No me atrae la idea de que estés metiéndole mano a otras mujeres!! – dijo celosa.

- Solo quieres que lo haga contigo? – dijo él acercándose a su oído y hablándole en susurros.

- Si… - dijo ella coqueta – pero no desde el punto de vista médico!! – y le guiñó un ojo.

- Eso me recuerda… - le tomó las manos – hoy le diremos a tus padres que…

- Me propusiste eso en serio? – él la miró.

- Creo que cuando hablo de nosotros siempre es en serio – le besó la mano – aun sigue en pie mi proposición.

- Pero Harry…

- Si te propuse irnos a vivir juntos, es porque quiero hacerlo…. Tienes 20 años… yo tengo 21… ya tenemos nuestras carreras hechas!!

- Pero no tenemos un trabajo seguro! – dijo ella nerviosa.

- No quieres vivir conmigo? – dijo él, algo serio.

- No es eso – dijo ella serena – pero...

- Yo puedo mantenerte… en realidad tu me mantendrías! – ella lo miró sin entender – tu comenzarás a trabajar, pronto no?

- Kinsley, me dijo que dentro de un mes me debería presentar en el cuartel – dijo sonriente.

- Ves? – dijo él dándole un beso en la boca – tu me estarías manteniendo, hasta que termine la especialización… que será mas o menos un año… por eso quiero que nos vayamos a vivir juntos… y cuando termine mi especialización – la miró a los ojos. - nos casamos.

- Bueno… si lo pones de esa manera – se acercó y lo besó – me voy contigo cuando digas…

- Bien!! – dijo sonriente – ya tengo visto el departamento.

- Cuándo lo viste?

- Bueno… - dijo sereno tomando un poco de cerveza – el otro día me encontré con alguien de la escuela…

- Quién… - dijo ella curiosa.

- Realmente no importa – dijo él algo sonrojado – pero me dijo que había unos departamentos, en el callejón Imperial… tú sabes, aquel que intercepta el callejón Diagon.

- Harry… - dijo ella en un jadeo - ese callejón es la zona mas exclusiva de todo el Londres mágico!!

- Bueno… -dijo sonriente – no sabes… el callejón es una maravilla y el departamento un lujo… esta persona que me lo recomendó, vive en el mismo edificio… y me dijo que en su piso, hay un departamento disponible, así que pagué una seña… y si tu quieres… ya es nuestro…

- En serio?

- No – ella lo miró – en verdad, ya lo compré y estoy viviendo allí – ella se sorprendió – es que… Hermione, se ha vuelto algo asidua a nuestro departamento… ya verás que va a gustarte… nuestros vecinos son extraordinarios!!

- Entiendo – dijo ella – mirando la hora – mejor vamos a casa – se levantaron – llegaremos tarde para el almuerzo… además hay que decirle a mis padres que me voy a vivir con mi novio!!

- Si… -dijo él, dando un suspiro – eso es lo que mas nos costará decir…

- No cariño… – dijo ella sonriendo, y dándole un cálido beso – a ti te tocará esa misión – él trago saliva, asustado – porque yo solo me dedicaré a ver cuanto tiempo tardan mi padre y mis hermanos en romperte la cara!! –

Decirle a los padres de Ginny la decisión que habían tomado no fue fácil, pero tampoco fue tan catastrófica como decirle a sus hermanos. El que más se tomó a pecho el cariño protector de hermano, fue sin duda alguna, Bill, que fiel a sus rasgos de lobo, le mostró unos flamantes y relucientes colmillos a Harry, que al moreno se le antojo que estaban listos para la acción. Y mas convencido estaba cuando veía a su cuñado mayor mirarle con ganas la yugular. Charlie, hizo chasquear los dedos, de tal forma que cualquier dragón adulto peligroso, llámese Colacuerno húngaro, tendría miedo de poner su cuello, entre esos demenciales y robustos dedos. Fred y George no dijeron nada y Ron… bueno él se puso un tanto rojo, pero su rabia se apaciguó cuando los cinco hermanos (Por supuesto a Percy ni lo contamos), lo corrieron por todo el espacio que ocupaba la madriguera… y decidieron perdonarlo, cuando Harry se subió a un árbol, y creando un estupendo escudo protector, no dejó que nadie se aventurara a sacarlo de su apacible guarida.

Tres horas después, amenazados por la nueva auror, dejaron de molestar a Harry y les dieron las felicitaciones del caso… aunque Bill no dejó de mostrarle los colmillos. Las muchachas fueron las mas adorables con la pareja, aunque Harry intuía que algo Hermione les había comentado algo, pues no dejó de sorprenderle la cantidad de regalos que tenían para su nuevo apartamento.

Ginny estaba divertida, y feliz… su vida comenzada a rodar, de manera tranquila y al lado del hombre que siempre soñó tener… Harry Potter la miraba con esos ojos que la derretían, y más contenta estaba porque ya nunca más se tendría que apurar para llegar a tiempo a su casa, una vez que se encontraban a solas en el departamento de Harry, cada vez que Hermione les ayudaba sacando de su lado a Ron. Aunque eso era lo mas apasionante de su relación, correr con el peligro de que en algún momento Ron los descubriera… hubiera pagado todo el dinero del mundo por tratar de escuchar a Harry darle las explicaciones a su hermano de por qué su hermanita pequeña, estaba desnuda y en sus brazos, en su cama… en la que Harry también estaba desnudo.

La mano de Hermione le pasó por su cara, volviéndola a su cuarto. Ella se había quedado pensativa, mientras se peinaba su larga cabellera… miró a su amiga a través del espejo y dejó el cepillo para acercarse a su cama. Hermione, se quitaba la bata, y se arropaba en su cama… a Ginny le extrañó esto y frunció las cejas.

- Qué sucede? – preguntó Hermione, ya acostada, mirándola sin entender.

- Y eso? – dijo la pelirroja – desde cuando te duermes en esa cama? – Hermione sonrió.

- Desde que tu hermano, se fue a dormir con Harry, para que no tenga la tentación cerca… – rieron.

- Ron se fue a dormir con Harry, para que no se acerque a mi? – la castaña asintió – es un loco sin remedio.

- En realidad tus cinco hermanos están rodeándolo… con hechizos sensores de movimientos – Ginny bufó – apenas Harry se mueva de su cama, le saltarán encima!!

- Solo espero que no tenga ganas de tomar agua… - rieron más – no me gustaría estar en su pijama.

- En serio? – dijo Hermione con picardía.

- No… - dijo, adivinando la doble intención – me gustaría sacarle su pijama!!

- Ey! – dijo su amiga – que tú eres…

- Claro… como tu y Ron lo hacen vestidos!!

- Claro que no…pero…

- Acaso usan los métodos que practicaban en la edad media? – Hermione se sonrojó.

- De qué hablas…

- Bueno… - dijo ella acostándose – tu sabes… en la edad media… la mujer, un tanto pudorosa, usaba un camisón… que tenía un agujero estratégicamente hecho en… - le señaló la parte baja de su vientre, riéndose de su amiga - y por donde el esposo, hacía puntería!! – se sentó en la cama doblándose de la risa.

- Basta Ginny!! – dijo roja, y se tapó la cara con la sábana – eso es…

- Lo más aburrido del mundo!! – rieron – te imaginas a Ron? – la miró – rasgaría todo el camisón porque no sabría para que diablos es ese agujero!!

- Claro porque Harry es toda una luz!! – dijo la castaña, chasqueando la lengua.

- No, pero él lo rasgaría por el tamaño de su…

- Basta!! – apagó la luz, mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de su amiga – Eres imposible!!

- Hermione… - dijo una vez pasado el tiempo de las bromas - tu sabes donde queda el departamento de Harry?

- Si… - dijo ella y Ginny escuchó un rasgo de temor en su voz.

- Sabes la dirección exacta?

- Si… -dijo dudando – por qué me lo preguntas?

- Bueno… - dijo ella seria – es que… Harry no quiere que me vaya inmediatamente… - Hermione suspiró – mira… dice que quiere arreglar todo para cuando yo llegue.

- Y tu que piensas? – dijo ella preocupada.

- Bueno… yo creo que no debería ser así – no recibió respuesta de su amiga – así que me gustaría participar de los arreglos…

- Ginny…

- Después de todo será mi casa también… no todo tiene que ser lo que Harry diga… o quiera, no crees?

- Eh… creo que si… tienes razón.

- Entonces – dijo prendiendo la varita – tu me ayudarás?

- No creo que a Harry le guste la idea…

- Por qué?

- porque quizás él quiera darte una sorpresa… -dijo y a Ginny le pareció que su amiga rehuía a su mirada.

- Bueno… - la miró suspicaz – pero no creo que se enoje si a la sorpresa se la doy yo.

- Ginny…

- Dame la dirección… ahora – dijo enérgica.

- No, Ginny deberías hablar con Harry… él tiene que…

- Vamos Hermione, no me digas que… por qué no quieres darme la dirección?

- El no te lo dijo, no? Por algo será…

- Qué quieres decirme?

- Nada – y esta vez Ginny estuvo segura que su amiga no quería mirarla. – será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

- Bueno… gracias amiga!! – dijo y apagó la varita – ya me las apañaré para averiguarlo sola – Hermione volvió a suspirar – y de esto ni una palabra a Harry…

- Bien… -dijo Hermione, dando un bostezo – hasta mañana – Ginny no le contestó. "_Quizás es idea mía, pero aquí hay gato encerrado. Por qué no quieren decirme donde queda ese bendito departamento? Bueno Hermione, si tu no me lo dices…. Tengo mis fuentes para averiguarlo… Quizás Ron, se muestre más cooperativo… Diablos, él es auror… no podré hacerle legilimancia… aprobó con honores el curso… bien… solo es cuestión de agudizar el ingenio… saqué extraordinario en Sigilo y rastreo… puedo con esto_… Pero no pudo pensar mas, porque una estruendosa chicharra sonó en el cuarto contiguo, mas precisamente el de Harry, y segundos después un quejido, con la voz, que no tuvo dudas en identificar como la de Harry, se escuchó a través de las paredes… seguido de un _"Te lo advertimos Potter"_ y la voz anterior, algo dolorida que se excusaba diciendo _"solo quería ir al baño"_. Rió… y sintió lástima de su novio.

Los días siguientes trató por todos los medios lograr que Harry la llevara a conocer su nuevo hogar, pero el joven se mostraba reticente ante tal pedido. Esto la ponía más furiosa. Sabía que algo raro había en eso… y mas porque cada vez que tocaba el tema con Ron, él de alguna manera buscaba la forma de alejarse de su hermana. Claro que Ginny no se iba a quedar tan tranquila. Ante todo el mundo fingió que la curiosidad por conocer el departamento, ya había pasado, y sorprendiendo a todos se dedicó a ayudar a los gemelos en la tienda de chascos, hasta que fuera llamada a formar parte del escuadrón de aurores.

Harry estaba contento. Al menos la pelirroja lo había dejado en paz con el asunto de su nueva casa… pero sabía que cuando ella se enterara, no todo serían rosas… pero se convenció que en un instante él la haría olvidarse de todo y vivirían felices por siempre… solo olvidó, que a Ginny algunas cosas de su pasado no se le olvidaban tan fácilmente… y más precisamente "esa cosa" de su pasado. Pero por el momento, él disfrutaba de las tardes con su amada, mientras se decidía por cual especialización estudiar… le habían llegado lechuzas, dándole la oportunidad de seguir sus estudios en el extranjero, pero ahora, sus raíces estaban en Inglaterra, mas precísamente al lado de su preciosa pelirroja.

Pero Harry cometió un error enorme, al creer que había convencido a Ginny de esperar por ver el departamento, en el que el muchacho ya vivía. Se confió, y Ginny como toda Weasley, no deja nada por la mitad… así que sin que nadie lo notara, cambiando varias veces su apariencia, siguió al joven de ojos verdes hasta un coqueto edificio de departamentos, a la mitad del Callejón Imperial. De solo ver su fachada quedó con los ojos como platos… era la sofisticación hecha edificio… nada visto en el mundo mágico nunca antes… De solo mirar el frente, y la enorme puerta de roble, se vio profundamente enamorada de ese lugar. Miró hacia lo alto de la torre y divisó grandes ventanales que reflejaban el sol entre un anaranjado rojizo, que hacía ver lo tarde que era. Suspiró, y se dijo que mañana al mediodía, regresaría. Harry tenía el día libre y de seguro lo encontraría en su casa… y le daría la sorpresa de su vida. Y con un imperceptible crack, desapareció.

Las doce han dado, y sereno estaba el callejón Imperial, en el numero 56. El imponente edificio reflejaba los rayos del mediodía, y lo hacían ver soberbio. En la calle frente al edificio, un imperceptible crack, mostró al segundo la delgada figura de una joven de cabellos rojizos. Tenía en sus manos una canasta, que emanaba al parecer el rico aroma de un suculento almuerzo. Ginny Weasley se había propuesto entrar al edificio, llegar a su nuevo hogar y darle la sorpresa de su vida a su amado… pero no estaba ni por cerca pensando que quizás, la sorpresa se la llevara ella. Tocó el timbre del encargado del edificio y esperó impaciente. El anciano llegó al minuto y la miró de arriba abajo. Ella sonrió amablemente, puesto que pensaba que si tenía que vivir allí, tendría que empezar a llevarse bien con todos los moradores del edificio.

- Buenos días señorita – dijo el anciano amablemente.

- Buenos días… mire…

- Qué se le ofrece? – dijo mirando la canasta con curiosidad.

- Yo… soy auror… y estoy buscando el departamento de Harry Potter – respiró nerviosa.

- Si quiere, puedo avisarle que alguien lo busca.

- No! – dijo rápidamente – verá usted… - suspiró – es un asunto delicado… que tiene que ver con… un... elemento que el señor Potter tenía perdido…. Si, eso es – dijo inventando a medida que hablaba. El viejito arqueaba una ceja, como no creyendo una palabra de la pelirroja. – Usted sabe…. – se acercó para ser mas convincente – Voldemort… - logró su objetivo, porque al viejito casi se le caen los pantalones del susto.

- Ha dicho… V… Vo… Vol… "Usted ya sabe quien"?

- Si… dijo… y no quiero que nadie se entere… imagínese que estoy dando información a través del portero mágico… y alguien me escucha… y luego los seguidores de… "usted sabe quien", vinieran a la noche para acallar las voces de los testigos… - lo miró como diciéndole "si no me dejas pasar, te mando a los mortífagos". Mirada que muy bien interpretó el viejito.

- Bien – dijo temblando – El señor Potter tiene su departamento en el último piso… octavo B.

- Bien… - sonrió – cuantos departamentos hay en el piso?

- Solo dos.

- Que bueno… gracias!! – dijo ella y haciendo una leve reverencia caminó hacia el elevador – bien Ginny – dijo contenta – ahora veremos donde queda el paraíso donde vivirás – el elevador se abrió y ella quedó atónita – si así es el elevador… Wow!! Voy a vivir en un palacio en las nubes!! – entró al elevador y con los dedos ansiosos marcó el numero del piso al cual iba. Respiraba nerviosa… tenía una euforia inusitada… el elevador se detuvo en el octavo piso y abrió las puertas… el pasillo era blanco con los techos y el piso de granito de color claro. Caminó directo al departamento con la letra B… pero justo antes de llegar, la canasta se rompió y ella tuvo que agacharse para levantar el estropicio que había hecho… en ese momento la puerta del departamento B, se abría. Ella miró hacia arriba y el mundo se le vino abajo.

- Bien Harry… - dijo una mujer – me alegra que estés satisfecho por mis servicios… - El sonrió. Ginny se puso blanca.

- No sabes cuanto te agradezco todo lo que haces por mi… - dijo él contento, y recibiendo una caricia de la joven.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, cariño… – dijo ella coqueta.- Para eso somos amigos!! – rieron – después de todo, gracias a mi, eres mi vecino!!

- Si tu no me hubieras contado acerca de este departamento… - la abrazó – me alegra haberte encontrado ese día Cho! – Ginny cayó en cuenta… y como toda Weasley celosa, entendió todo… el por qué de su negación a decirle de sus vecinos… de mostrarle el departamento. El por qué de su apresuramiento a irse a vivir solo… era por Cho… todo por Cho Chang. Lo malo para Harry que él y Cho no parecían haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de la pelirroja… que a esta hora, podría haber quemado el contenido de la canasta del odio que cargaba encima – y gracias por la ayuda… me ha gustado mucho como has decorado el lugar.

- No fue nada Harry… - dijo ella y le dio un beso – Siempre estaré aquí para darte una manito… - rieron divertidos.

- Que bueno que tienes vecinas tan colaboradoras Harry!! – dijo la pelirroja, irguiéndose en toda su estatura, causando que Harry quedara mimetizado en la blanca pared – Así, no tendrás problemas para suplir ciertas necesidades… – lo miro con odio.

- Ginny… - dijo casi sin aire – qué haces aquí?

- Bueno… yo creo que me voy. – dijo Cho – Hola Ginny!! – dijo la muy pu… descarada, sonriéndole - bienvenida al club!! Cualquier cosa… estoy en el departamento A.

- Vives aquí? – dijo Ginny, y bufó. A estas alturas, parecía un toro, encerrado en un ruedo.

- No te lo dijo Harry? – dijo sonriendo – Vivo aquí… y nos encontramos hace un mes y medio… y bueno... él me hablo de su necesidad de cambiar de departamento… claro, imaginate un chico solo…

- Solo – dijo mirándolo furiosa. El bajó la cara – Claro… entonces tu viste que estaba solito, y le hiciste el favor…

- No Ginny!- dijo él recuperando la voz – deja que te explique…

- Bien… entonces… por qué no me muestras tu departamento "De soltero"? – dijo enfatizando estas últimas palabras.

- Eh… bien… -dijo tragando saliva – adiós Cho.

- Oh, no te despidas tan pronto de Cho – dijo ella al pasar cerca del joven - en unas de esas… desde hoy vas a necesitar tus servicios mas seguidos – y entró. Harry, miró hacia el techo, como pidiendo fuerzas al mas allá, y entró… dispuesto a enfrentar esa furia de cabellos rojos que era su novia.

- Ginny….- dijo cerrando la puerta, dándole la espalda – lo primero que quiero que entiendas, es que… - pero no pudo terminar porque un jarrón, se estrelló en la puerta a escasos diez centímetros de su cabeza – Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

- Y SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACE ESA CHONGA INFELIZ EN TU DEPARTAMENTO!! - gritó, mientras buscaba otra cosa para estampillársela en la humanidad de su novio.

- No malinterpretes lo que viste!! – dijo él algo temeroso – no es lo que parece!! – alcanzó a taparse con un gran almohadón cuando una lámpara iba directo a su estómago – deja de romper las cosas!! – dijo enojado.

- Por qué? - dijo ella - acaso las escogió tu hermosa Cho, con ilusión para tu nidito de amor? – dijo blandiendo un plato decorativo de cristal – Oh… - dijo con sarcasmo, imitando a Cho – "mira Harry… este plato quedará hermoso en nuestra sala"

- No sabes lo que dices…

- Que no se lo que digo? – le lanzó el plato – yo vi… y escuché!!

- Y como siempre interpretas todo mal!! Si dejaras de romper las cosas y me dejaras explicarte…

- Que… - dijo poniendo las manos en la cintura – qué cuento nuevo vas a inventar?

- No son cuentos… es la verdad!!

- La única verdad es que me ocultaste… - respiró y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas – me mentiste!! Hace cuanto que te ves con esa?

- No me estoy viendo con nadie! – dijo mas rojo de furia – Cho es mi vecina!!

- Ah… claro… - lo miró - ahora entiendo, no? Ella es el "compañero de Hogwarts que te encontraste"?

- Así es… – las cosas de la canasta empezaron a volar… manzanas daban en el cuerpo de Harry que se retorcía de dolor – ya basta!!

- Y como buen idiota que eres… le contaste que andabas solito y necesitado de donde vivir…

- No seas tonta!!

- Y encima me insultas? – le lanzó una banana.

- Deja de lanzar cosas!! – sacó la varita – no me hagas hechizarte!!

- Es lo único que te faltaba Potter!! – él la miro serio- Bien… te vio solo, le dijiste que estabas…

- Buscando casa…

- Y ella convenientemente, te dijo que podía conseguirte una, verdad?

- Así es… y luego…

- Te citó para verte en su departamento?

- Si… pero solo fue estrictamente comercial-

- Comercial mis cuernos!! – dijo tomando la varita – eso es lo que pueden ser comerciales… los cuernos con los que me adornaste la cabeza!! – y comenzó a llorar.

- No empieces con tus lamentos!! – dijo ya cansado – Así fue. Ella me dijo que estaba este departamento y bueno…

- Lo tomaste sin consultármelo, no?

- Si.

- Por qué?

- Porque sabía que pondrías objeción, al saber que Cho vivía en el mismo piso – dijo serio. Ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos…

- Y aun sabiendo que yo no iba aceptarlo…. Aun sabiendo lo que pienso de esa Chonga… Lo compraste? – Harry comprendió tarde el contenido de sus palabras.

- Mira Chiquita… -dijo tratando de calmar los ánimos – mi pecosita, este departamento es hermoso – ella miró alrededor. Si tenía que ser honesta, el lugar era de ensueño… pero luego observó cada uno de los muebles y adornos que decoraban la estancia… nada de eso lo había escogido ella… todo había sido obra de Cho. Y la furia brotó desde lo mas hondo de su ser – y por eso…

- Por eso, no te importó un comino, mi opinión… - dijo bajando la varita.

- No es eso… - dijo tratando de serenarse – yo… solo pensé que una vez hecho el gasto… tu cederías! – y ensayó una de sus sonrisas compradoras, que no hizo mas que enfurecer peor a Ginny.

- Me crees una idiota? – dijo volviendo a levantar la voz – entonces pensaste, a la idiota de Ginny, la calmo con una caricia y me salgo con la mía… tengo a Ginny y tengo a Cho... no? – dijo riendo – Y después dices que consideras mi opinión…

- No digas estupideces… yo te considero en todo!! - farfulló.

- Ah… si? – dijo ella.

- Sabes que si!! – dijo acercándose – sabes que todo lo hago por ti… todo lo pensamos entre los dos!! Merlín, esto ya me está cansando…

- Ahora te estás cansando, no? – dijo acercándose ella también, pero levantó un almohadón horrible – Así que me consideras en todo? – él asintió – así que mi opinión es importante para ti…

- Si… todo lo hacemos de común acuerdo - Estaban bien cerca.

- Bien… - dijo ella - ENTONCES DIME CUANDO DIABLOS TE DIJE QUE QUERIA LA CASA DECORADA DE ESTA MANERA? - sonrió - AH… CLARO… DEBE SER CUANDO LE DECIAS A LA CHONGA ESA QUE QUERIAS EL DEPARTAMENTO ARREGLADO A "SU MANERA" PARA QUE LA INUTIL DE GINNY, QUE NO SABE NI ACOMODARSE EL PELO, NO ARRUINE TUS GUSTOS!!

- NO DIJE ESO… NI LO PIENSO… SOLO QUE CHO TIENE UNA MANERA UN POCO…

- AH… - dijo ella y sus lágrimas corrieron – BIEN… YO SOY SOLO UNA POBRETONA SIN SENTIDO DEL BUEN GUSTO, Y CHO ES LA GRAN DECORADORA!!

- PUES… SI! - pero luego pensó dos veces lo que dijo… y sobre todo, se dio cuenta de la idiotez que contestó, cuando miro los ojos de sorpresa de Ginny, al advertir que él le decía pobretona – no… no digo que tu seas una pobretona… Cho es…

- Sabes qué? – dijo seria – no puedo estar con una persona que no me considera… que sabe cuanto me duele que estés cerca de tus antiguos amores… y que me trate como una poca cosa… y que encima, no tome en cuenta mis opiniones… - lo miró.

- Pues, sabes una cosa? – dijo él, mas enojado – no puedo estar con una mujer celosa, que anda cuidando que no me vea ninguna mujer… insegura de lo que es… y que no confía en mi!! - se cruzó de brazos, adoptando la misma postura de Ginny.

- Estás tratando de decir lo mismo que yo? – dijo ella.

- No sé que quieres decir tu…

- Por qué no lo decimos a la cuenta de tres… a ver si al final estamos de acuerdo en algo?

- Bien… 1… 2… 3…

- LO NUESTRO SE ACABO – gritaron al unísono. Harry frunció la frente, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero no dijo nada mas.

- Bien… - dijo ella hablando con entereza, pero con el corazón hecho trizas – creo que aquí estoy de mas… - y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta – lamento haber roto sus pertenencias señor Potter – Harry sintió una punzada en su pecho – si me envía la cuenta… le repondré los gastos. – llegó a la puerta lentamente, esperando que él la detuviera, pero Harry no atinó a moverse – Buena vida señor Potter… - lo miró- aunque en compañía de su vecina… de seguro diversión no le faltará…

- Al menos ella no me recriminará, cada vez que hable con una chica que me pregunte la hora por la calle!! – el sollozo de Ginny no se hizo esperar, y cuando abrió la puerta, estaba Cho, mirándola con una sonrisa cínica – Cho… - dijo Harry. _"Sobre llovido, mojado_… pensó el joven...

- Disculpa Harry – dijo ella pasando cerca de Ginny – Qué pasó aquí? – dijo mirando los destrozos – Oh… - se agachó – el jarrón que tanto nos gustaba!! – Harry torció los ojos… Cho lo estaba enterrando vivo, y la Chonga, sin darse cuenta de la situación se agachaba a recoger los trozos de la cerámica rota.

- Que quieres Cho? – dijo indiferente a la mirada de Ginny.

- Bueno… - lo miró y luego a la pelirroja – me preguntaba si no tienes una taza de azúcar que me prestes? – Ginny levantó la mirada… entendió que desde ese momento, no existía Harry en su vida nunca mas. Lo miró. Y entendió también, que él no quería saber mas nada con ella. Respiró profundamente y ensayó su más cínica sonrisa.

- Enhorabuena, Chang – La Chonga la miró sin entender – Parece que desde hoy en adelante… te quedarás con la azucarera completa… - y cerró la puerta, desapareciendo de la vida de Harry Potter.

- Yo… solo quiero una taza de azúcar! – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros – Harry qué ha sucedido?

- Mi mujer acaba de dejarme… - Ella se puso triste (Que hipócritas que son algunas mujeres!!) – Vio y escuchó cualquier cosa… y creo que hemos terminado… - se sentó en el sofá – nos dijimos cosas duras… - se tapó los ojos.

- Quizás ella no sea la mujer de tu vida, Harry – él la miró.

- Ya no podré saberlo… o no?

- No te apenes – dijo ella sonriendo – quizás allá afuera este la mujer que sea la indicada para ti – se acercó lentamente para darle un beso memorable y con ello, hacerle olvidar a esa insulsa pelirroja. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, al ver la reacción de su vecina. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar sus labios él se apartó… se fue hasta la alacena y le dio la taza de azúcar. Ella se levanto y se acercó al joven, moviendo sus caderas… - Tal vez si me dieras una…

- No Cho – dijo secamente – tienes razón. Allá afuera está la indicada para mí… pero no eres tu… es la mujer que acaba de marcharse. – Ella lo miró con rabia. – Me gustaría quedarme solo.

- Tú te lo pierdes… – dijo la muy puerca, y salió ofendida del departamento.

Ginny no dio a su familia explicaciones de la ruptura de su noviazgo. Solo se limitó a decirles que lo suyo con Harry era historia y que les agradecía que no hicieran preguntas… acto seguido se encerró en su cuarto una semana, solo bajando para comer. Y cada vez que bajaba, tenía que soportar las miradas interrogantes de sus padres y hermanos, al verla con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Porque si había algo que hacía desde que salió de ese departamento, fue llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Harry también estaba hecho un guiñapo, y no atendía a nadie en su departamento. La hartante de Cho se cansó de llamar a la puerta pidiendo una oportunidad, pero no tuvo respuesta. Parecía que Harry estaba muerto ahí adentro. Y casi, no era errado pensar de esa manera. Ginny, al cerrar la puerta, se había llevado todas las ilusiones del joven de formar un futuro feliz, con la mujer que amaba. Se maldijo mil veces haber encontrado a Cho, y decirle lo de su urgencia por conseguir casa… Y mas se maldijo por no tomar en cuenta su opinión… pero también se volvía fúrico cuando recordaba su falta de confianza… eso era imperdonable. La puerta fue aporreada varias veces, y él seguía en sus lamentos…

Hermione y Ron, se acercaron al departamento, cansados de no saber noticias de su amigo. Estaban preocupados por Ginny, pero entendían que Harry estaba solo y necesitaba un amigo en quien apoyarse… Y como la pelirroja estaba en la madriguera al cuidado de sus padres… ellos se llegaron hasta el flamante edificio para saber de él. Tocaron insistentemente… pero él no quería atender.

- Si buscan a Harry… – dijo Cho, que al escuchar los golpes y llamados de Hermione, salió al pasillo para averiguar algo – creo que está algo reticente de atender visitas – Hermione la vio vestida con ese insinuante camisón, de seda, y miró a Ron quien por un instante desvió la mirada desde la puerta hacia el escote de la vecina de Harry. – yo he tratado de…

- Y así tratas de entablar amistad con los vecinos? – dijo la castaña acercándose con rabia – no me parecería raro que tu hayas visto a Ginny y hayas insinuado cosas que no son!! – la oriental se puso roja, y cerró la bata de golpe, - eres una zorra arrastrada y mejor vete para tu casa, porque si no aquí te quedas calva!!

- Que mal educada!

- Y tu eres una descarada!! – Hermione ya se le iban las manos.

- Si hubiera sabido que traer a Harry crearía problemas, mejor no me gastaba!

- Lo hiciste a propósito!! Zorra! – A estas alturas Ron la tenía de la cintura – Claro… pero te salió mal el jueguito!!

- Si… - dijo ella dándose vuelta y bamboleando el traste – Pero afortunadamente… me salió un trabajo de modelaje en otro país, así que me voy… y el departamento se vende.

- Gracias al cielo! – dijo ella mientras Cho cerraba la puerta de su departamento – maldita odiosa!! Se la tengo jurada desde la escuela!!

- Cálmate… - dijo Ron – no ganas nada poniéndote así…

- Te das cuenta que esa parece haber orquestado todo para que esto pasara? - Golpeó la puerta furiosa – y este idiota, como siempre no se dio cuenta de nada – Volvió a golpear – HARRY, ABRE ESTA MALDITA PUERTA PORQUE TE ASEGURO QUE LA TIRARE ABAJO SI NO LO HACES!!! – volvió a golpear.

- Ya te oí Hermione – dijo él abriendo la puerta. Ron miró dos veces para reconocer a su amigo… es que con la barba, las ojeras y el cabello hecho un desastre parecía cualquier cosa menos un ser humano. La pareja pasó y vio todo a oscuras. Hermione, moviendo la varita, levantó las persianas del gran ventanal, haciendo que Harry cerrara los ojos cegado por la luz.

- Antes de que hablemos...- lo miró – date un baño, aféitate y ponte algo mas limpio… apestas

- Es bueno verte amiga – dijo con sarcasmo.

- Ve, Harry – dijo Ron, mirándolo con pena – Hermione y yo te haremos un té.

- No tengo…

- Ve, antes de que yo misma te lleve a la ducha! – dijo enojada – y después tendremos una larga conversación. - Harry estuvo en el baño al menos una hora, tiempo en el que Hermione y Ron, acomodaron un poco el desastre hecho por su amiga. Luego fueron a la estufa y pusieron la tetera para realizar el té. Al rato volvió Harry algo más presentable, aunque las ojeras y la cara de infeliz no se fueron con el agua. Se sentó en el pequeño desayunador, mirando a la nada, y esperó a que Hermione le sirviera el té en silencio…Ron miró a su novia y esta chasqueó la lengua. Harry la miró y luego a su amigo… Sus ojos se aguaron de repente.

- Cómo está? – solo dijo.

- Como tu… – dijo Ron – no quiere ver a nadie – y tu?

- No quiero ver a nadie – dijo mirando a Hermione.

- Pues no me importa!!- dijo enojada – sabes que te quiero como un hermano, y no dejaré que tu y mi mejor amiga se alejen por una tontería!!

- Tu lo dijiste… -suspiró – es una tontería… pero Ginny se la toma en serio!! Si no confía en mí… será mejor que no continuemos… como vamos a afrontar el resto de nuestras vidas, si tiene celos hasta de mi sombra?

- Cómo va a confiar en ti? – le dijo ella – si tu te niegas a decirle donde diablos van a vivir?

- Sabías que era una sorpresa!! – dijo él defendiéndose…

- Claro… y bonita sorpresa le diste! – dijo ella torciendo los ojos – Tu ex novia… la mujer mas despampanante de la tierra… es tu vecina!!

- Eso fue historia pasada Hermione… a mi Cho no me gusta!!

- Pero entiende que Ginny es bastante insegura con tus ex novias Harry – y fue Ron el que habló.

- Insegura? – dijo golpeando la mesa – es una celosa!! Cree que va a tenerme pegado a ella todo el tiempo… es que acaso cree que soy un maniático busca chicas? no confía en mi!!

- Piensa… -dijo Hermione – tu le niegas información y cuando ella viene, te ve agradeciéndole efusivamente a Cho…

- Porque ella me ayudó a decorar todo!!

- Entonces imagina a Ginny… siendo desplazada en todo! – él la miró – tu la dejaste a un lado en todas las decisiones que se suponen deben tomarse de a dos…

- Era una sorpresa… – dijo apagado.

- A ti te gustaría vivir en un lugar cerca de…

- Dean Thomas? - concluyo la frase Ron.

- Ron… no juegues con fuego… no estoy de humor para esa broma – dijo furioso.

- Entiendes el punto no? –dijo Hermione – Ginny llega, te ve abrazando a tu ex novia y encima se entera que todo el departamento tiene su sello personal… nada de los gustos de Ginny… todo de Cho!! Qué hubieras hecho tu en su lugar?

- Le habría dado tiempo a que se explicara!! – dijo levantándose – pero como toda Weasley cabeza dura, nunca me dejó decir ni una palabra!! – indicó el desastre en el salón – ves esto? Esta es la explicación que me dejó darle! – suspiró – cada vez que quería hablar, me lanzaba un florero, un jarrón, un plato… hasta bananas me lanzó! – dijo exasperado – Pero yo debo comprenderla… Pues no!! – dijo decidido tomando la chaqueta – Esta vez no voy a buscarla… si ella quiere, puede pedirme disculpas… pero yo no voy a ir a rogarle perdón por algo que no hice…

- La vas a perder Harry – dijo Ron

- Si tiene que ser así… -suspiró – será así – se puso la chaqueta

- A donde vas? – dijo Hermione.

- Tengo que asegurar mi futuro – ellos lo miraron sin entender – Estos días en soledad… he pensado qué hacer con mi carrera. Y viendo que todo lo que pensaba se fue al diablo… he decidido aceptar la beca para estudiar en el extranjero.

- Te vas? – dijo Hermione alarmada.

- Si, me voy a Estados unidos… me ofrecieron la beca para estudiar Cirugía mágica en el "Sedars Cinaí" de los Ángeles… Me hará bien un año alejado de todo… y si todo va bien… – los miró – me quedaré a vivir ahí – sus ojos se aguaron – nada me ata a este lugar…

- Y nosotros… tus amigos? – dijo Hermione con ganas de llorar. El la abrazó.

- Ustedes pueden ir a visitarme – Le dio un abrazo a Ron y salió.

- Cuándo te vas? – atinó a decir el pelirrojo.

- Cuando arregle lo de mi beca… espero que no sea más de una semana – y cerró la puerta.

- Son unos idiotas!! – dijo Ron, abrazando a su novia que lloraba.

- Lo sé… pero no podemos hacer nada!! – dijo ella – porque Ginny no querrá pedir disculpas… y Harry tampoco.

Ginny no dejó ni un momento de llorar desde que llegó de ese fatídico encuentro en el departamento de Harry. Cada una de sus palabras le habían dolido… Y Lo que mas le dolía era que él no tenía el más mínimo remordimiento por su proceder. Y cada vez se sentía peor, porque él a una semana de su ruptura, no había llegado a la madriguera a pedirle disculpas…

En esos mismos días tuvo, que escuchar a Hermione decirle con tristeza que Harry se había marchado a Estados Unidos, para terminar su especialización de sanador en uno de los establecimientos médicos mágicos más importantes en el mundo. Y que si todo le iba bien, se quedaría a vivir ahí. Y si algo faltaba para matarla en vida, se encontró una revista de actualidad, donde se daba la noticia de que la famosa modelo Cho Chang, Partía rumbo a Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos para realizar una exitosa carrera de modelaje. Lanzó la revista al fuego… y jurándose que sería la ultima lágrima que lloraría por Harry. Y se prometió que viviría su vida… ya el tiempo de lágrimas había terminado, ya no habría una vida al lado de Harry… pero se convenció que tenía que vivir una vida para ella misma… y tratar de olvidar.

"_No se acaba el amor  
solo con decir adiós  
hay que tener presente  
que el estar ausente  
no anula el recuerdo  
ni compra el olvido  
ni nos borra del mapa.  
El que tu no estés  
no te aparta de mi  
entre menos te tengo  
mas te recuerdo  
aunque quiera olvidarte  
estás en mi mente…"  
_

Un año, sin su adorada pelirroja. Un año sin poder besar esos dulces labios y oler el perfume de su piel. Un año sin vida… un año de ausencias. Había sido fácil decidir marcharse para tratar de olvidar… Pero se dio cuenta a la semana, que la distancia no hacía más que acrecentar su amor… y añorar cualquier momento al lado del amor de su vida. Trató por todos los medios de olvidarla. Se encerró en el estudio y el trabajo, pero no surtió el efecto deseado. Se convirtió en un excelente magicirujano… tenía las mejores calificaciones y ofertas de trabajo en todo el país… pero no hacía más que recordarla… tenían pensado casarse apenas terminara su especialización. Suspiró. Esa maldita pelirroja había dejado marcas imborrables en su piel. Hasta trató de olvidarla con otras mujeres… no muchas, solo tres le habían interesado, pero ninguna llegaba al nivel de acercamiento mínimo como lo habría hecho Ginny. Ninguna se comparaba a ella… ninguna era ella.

…_.y me pregunto mil veces  
¿por que es tan cruel el amor?  
que no me deja olvidar  
que me prohíbe pensar  
que me ata y desata  
y luego de a poco me mata  
me bota, levanta y me vuelve a tirar  
¿por que es tan cruel el amor?  
que no me deja olvidar  
porque aunque tu ya no estés  
se mete en mi sangre  
y se va de rincón en rincón  
arañándome el alma  
y rasgando el corazón  
¿por que es tan cruel el amor?  
_

Aclaró su mente, tratando de enfocarse en el caso medico que lo tenía como sanador. Escribió un par de notas en la historia clínica, luego le dio el diagnóstico y el posible tratamiento… Segundos después el paciente salía de su consultorio y él se quedaba solo. _"un año… sin mi Ginevra"_ Suspiró _"No puedo vivir sin ti… pero tampoco caeré rendido a tus pies… y no sé… si lo hiciera, tal vez tu ya te has olvidado de mi… quizás ya compartas tu vida con otro"_ Golpeó la mesa con rabia… si algo así pasaba, no se lo perdonaría nunca… a ella, ni a él mismo, por ser tan orgulloso y no tratar de dar las explicaciones correspondientes. Golpearon la puerta y él dejo pasar al visitante. Un hombre algo mayor, de poblado bigote y cabellera peinando canas, entró sonriendo. El señor Markiss, era el sanador en jefe de residentes… No tenía muchos amigos en Estados Unidos, por lo que Markiss se contaba entre los pocos que tenía su confianza.

- Disculpa Harry – dijo él.

- Adelante Profesor…

- Llámame, Alan – dijo sonriendo – de cualquier manera ya somos colegas!!

- Nunca dejaré de verlo como mi mentor – dijo sonriendo.

- Por que me parece que siempre sonríes de la boca para afuera?

- Porque ya no tengo por que sonreír… – dijo a secas - me buscaba para algo importante?

- Mira Harry… – dijo sentándose en la butaca – he hablado con los jefes y están muy entusiasmados con tu desempeño en el hospital.

- Eso me alegra – dijo sereno, aunque no mostró emoción alguna.

- Si, pero bueno… ellos me han mandado a decirte que decisión has tomado…

- Disculpa pero no he tenido cabeza para pensar eso – dijo serio - no todos los días te ofrecen un trabajo tan importante!!

- Si, pero sabes que tu eres el mejor residente…

- Gracias.

- Te quedarás?

- No lo he pensado bien, aun – suspiró – pero hay posibilidades de que me quede…. – miró hacia la foto de sus amigos que tenía en el escritorio- ya nada me queda en Inglaterra por lo cual volver… - El jefe se levantó.

- Lo que me hace acordar… - sacó de entre las carpetas, un sobre. Harry lo miró sin entender – tienes correo desde Inglaterra – Le entregó el sobre, y Harry miró la letra… sus ojos se abrieron como platos y una oleada de esperanza le dio color a las mejillas, a la vez que el sanador vio un destello de luz en la mirada esmeralda del joven. – Vaya!! Parece que te ha pillado de sorpresa.- Y rio. El sin contestar dio vuelta el sobre, y miró el remitente… y no se equivocó. Allí una pequeña y arremolinada escritura, le hacía sonreír… Ginevra Weasley le había mandado una carta… todavía puede haber esperanzas…

- Es…

- Ginevra Weasley, puede ser esa nada que puede hacerte volver? – dijo el sanador. El lo miró con una sonrisa nunca vista por el anciano en el joven, y asintió – bien… te dejaré leer la carta y luego esperaré tu respuesta.

- Gracias – dijo con una serenidad que nada dejaba ver, la inquietud que había en todo su ser. Cuando el señor Markiss desapareció, él abrió el sobre… No tenía mucho escrito... pero al menos, la intención la había tenido. Miró el encabezado… no tenía. Había comenzado directamente a escribir el motivo de su carta. Esto lo alarmó… _quizás sea una mala noticia_. Recordó que no había tenido noticias ni de Ron ni de Hermione… lo último que supo fue, que se habían comprometido y que pronto se casaban… dejó las cavilaciones y se dispuso a leer.

"_**Se que te sorprenderá el motivo de mi carta, pero lo sucedido amerita tu presencia aquí… Hermione dejó a mi hermano, y él no es de los Weasley mas fuertes de la familia… en conclusión, se la pasa de borracho por cuanto bar muggle o mágico encuentra abierto. Hablé con Hermione y ella no quiere saber mas nada con él. Han roto el compromiso… y lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada por mi hermano. Si no Cambia su actitud, será desafectado del escuadrón… y eso terminaría por matarlo. Sé que eres su mejor amigo… quizás te puedas llegar por aquí y convencerlo que el mundo no se acaba porque alguien te deja de amar… Espero que respondas a esta carta a la brevedad. Lamento molestarte, pero creo que consideras importante en tu vida a Ron y a Hermione, y por lo tanto deseas su felicidad. Adiós **_

_**Ginevra Weasley**_

Harry cerró la carta y suspiró. La carta más impersonal de todo el mundo. Estaba seguro que Voldemort o Snape le hubieran mandado una carta más cariñosa… Abrió el pergamino y leyó nuevamente. _"Que pasó entre ustedes amigos? Acaso no era todo dicha y felicidad entre ustedes? Como de la noche a la mañana puede morirse el amor?"_Y luego sonrió _" el amor no se muere de un día para el otro!! Sino mírate idiota, ha pasado un año y no dejas de amarla… pero ella si lo hizo… se nota al escribirme… ya no me ama"_ Se levanto rápidamente. Se quitó el delantal, y tomó la chaqueta… había encontrado la excusa perfecta para volver… ya no había esperanzas para su amor...pero al menos haría todo lo posible para que sus amigos, no tuvieran el triste final de su historia de amor.

Dos semanas… dos semanas desde que se aventuró a mandarle una carta. Y no había obtenido ninguna respuesta. Miró hacia el cubículo de su hermano frente al suyo, en el cuartel de aurores… y como siempre, desde hacía una semana, este se encontraba vacío. Suspiró. Estaba segura que Harry, al leer de la ruptura de sus amigos, volvería… Se lamentó de haber hecho lo que hizo… _"Tendría que haberme dado cuenta que él no tendría por que hacer caso a mi carta. Quizás, él, al ver el remitente, simplemente la desechó, la botó, la quemó… Y está la posibilidad que al leerla, y tener una increíble vida en Estadios Unidos junto a la despampanante Cho Chang, no querría volver"_ Porque Ginny siempre estuvo convencida que ellos se habían mudado a otro país juntos… y que estaban felices, disfrutando de su vida en pareja… sin que les importe la felicidad de sus amigos. Golpeó el escritorio con rabia… Todavía dolía.

"_No se acaba el amor  
solo porque no estás  
no se puede borrar  
así por así, nuestra historia  
sería matar la memoria  
y quemar nuestras glorias…"_

Al principio se convenció que, el que Harry se fuera, la beneficiaría… mientras mas lejos estuviera, mas rápido podría olvidarse de esos ojos, de esa boca y esa sonrisa que la derretían… pero dos días después, se dio cuenta que esa frase tan usada "Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente" a ella no se le daba… ni se le daría _"Ay Ginevra, _se decía algunasveces_… es que tu siempre tienes que ser la excepción de toda regla"_ Bufó… Por la puerta aparecía Colin Creevey. El había hecho el curso con Ginny. Ella se enderezó en la silla y le sonrió. El joven simplemente se sonrojó. No era un secreto que el rubio, estaba que babeaba por la chica…

- Qué haces Creevey? – dijo ella sonriente.

- Es que tengo que tener una excusa para verte? – dijo en pose seductora… Ginny torció los ojos.

- Colin… - dijo ella – Que te trae por aquí?

- El jefe quiere saber que le sucede a tu hermano… - ella palideció – creo que ya no se come el cuento de la gripe aval… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Colin… - dijo sonriente – tus padres son granjeros… muggles.

- Lecheros – la corrigió.

- Bueno! Viven en el campo no? – él asintió – seguro que crían gallinas… - volvió a asentir – y todavía no sabes que se dice gripe avial…

- Bueno… es que tanto vivir en el mundo mágico… - rieron – pero el punto es que Kinsley ya no se cree el cuento…

- Ayúdame!

- Por que quieres tapar a tu hermano? – dijo sentándose – creo que Ron debería hacerse responsable de sus actos Ginny…

- No sabe lo que hace – dijo y sus ojos se aguaron – tu no sabes lo que es sufrir por amor... –bajó la vista.

- Si lo sé – dijo mirándola – pero lo mío es peor… ella ni la hora me insinúa…

- Collin, no creo que sea momento para…

- Cuando será el momento Ginny? – dijo acercándose a la silla – por favor!! – se arrodilló tomándole la mano, a lo que la pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida – solo te estoy pidiendo una oportunidad para conocerme… - sonrió – tu estás sola… y yo también…

- No creo…

- Vamos!! – dijo ofuscado - cuando te darás cuenta que eres joven, bonita y mereces ser feliz?

- Levántate Collin… – dijo ella mortificada.

- No me levantaré… te suplicaré todo el día si es preciso, hasta que me digas que si – dijo enérgico.

- No sabes lo patético que se ve un hombre… – dijo alguien parado en la puerta del cubículo. Ginny levantó la vista y su mundo comenzó a girar mas deprisa… o quizás era esa sensación de mareo al escuchar esa voz tan masculina. - … cuando le ruega el amor a una mujer que no tiene la menor intención de tomarlo en cuenta.- la miró. Ginny estaba paralizada en la silla de su cubículo, tratando de zafar su túnica de las manos de Collin, que miraba a Harry con terror. Y no era para menos… La cara de Harry podía expresar miles de sensaciones, menos de alegría por la escena.

"_¿por que es tan cruel el amor?  
que no me deja olvidar  
que me prohíbe pensar  
que me ata y desata  
y luego de a poco me mata  
me bota, levanta y me vuelve a tirar  
¿por que es tan cruel el amor?  
que no me deja olvidar  
porque aunque tu ya no estés  
se mete en mi sangre  
y se va de rincón en rincón  
arañándome el alma  
y rasgando el corazón  
¿por que es tan cruel el amor?"_

- Harry – solo dijo ella. Estaba ante un hombre absolutamente diferente al que vio por última vez, hace un año… Estaba alto como siempre, pero su cabello estaba algo más largo. Sus anteojos redondos eran su sello particular, al igual que esos ojos verdes, que hoy la miraban imperturbables… Pero lo que mas impresionó a Ginny era esa barba de dos días que aparecía en su rostro, haciéndolo mas varonil… mas salvaje… definitivamente, la distancia nunca pudo con el amor que ella sentía por él.

- Ginevra – dijo él serio. Pero solo era una estúpida fachada… Se había propuesto arrodillarse si fuera posible para rogarle que volviera… pero desistió al segundo de ver lo patético que se veía Collin Creevey, que todavía estaba con las rodillas en el piso. Miró a Ginny. Estaba mas alta? No… eso no podría saberlo porque estaba sentada. Su cabello seguía largo, pero esta vez lo ataba con una trenza hacia el costado… sus ojos castaños estaban igual que siempre… a él le encantaba esa mirada traviesa, y a la vez ingenua con la que miraba… pero también conocía esa mirada en la intimidad… y sabía que esos ojos se veían salvajes y llenos de lujuria…

- Qué te trae por aquí? – dijo indiferente. El arqueó una ceja.

- Creo que sabes perfectamente que me trae por aquí… – dijo lanzando una valija al suelo – hola Creevey.

- Potter – dijo el joven al fin levantándose. Era alto… no tanto como Harry, y delgado. Miró a Harry altaneramente. El le devolvió una mirada burlona. – tanto tiempo…

- Ni tanto… solo un año.- miró a la pelirroja – Bien… aquí estoy… quiero que me cuentes todo…

- Eh… - dijo ella – Collin, si no te diste cuenta tengo visitas… - el joven la miró – vete – agregó sin rodeos.

- Pero…

- Adiós Creevey – dijo Harry empujándolo y cerrando la puerta – bien… soy todo oídos… - acercó una silla – supongo que puedo sentarme…

- Bien- dijo ella, levantándose para servirle una cerveza. Harry pudo ver que algunas partes de su fisonomía habían cambiado… eso podía decírselo perfectamente, la ajustada camisa… el ajustado pantalón…. La miró de arriba abajo. Ginny sintió esa mirada en cada rincón de su cuerpo y tembló… tomó aire unos instantes, y se dio vuelta - una cerveza de mantequilla? – le ofreció. El paseó su mirada nuevamente por el cuerpo de su antigua novia y la miró a los ojos… y tomó la cerveza.

- Gracias – bebió un trago y comenzó a jugar con la botella en la mano. Ella se sentó derecha en la silla y tomó un pequeño sorbo.

- Me imagino que te ha sorprendido mi carta…

- No tan sorprendido como esperaba… – dijo sereno. Ginny pareció no entender lo que dijo porque siguió hablando.

- Bueno… es que… - la puerta se abrió.

- Weasley – dijo Collin – Kinsley dice cuando va a venir Ron.

- Ya te dije que cuando se le pase la gripe avial!! – dijo enfadada.

- Yo solo soy el mensajero! – dijo ofendido, y cerró de golpe la puerta.

- Perdona, me decías?

- Si… te decía que cual es el motivo por el que….- Collin de nuevo.

- Perdona… pero no me cree… dice que vayas a su despacho.

- Bien… dile que estaré ahí en media hora!! – Collin se fue.

- Te decía que… -la puerta se abrió.

- Weasley!! – dijo la voz gruesa de Kinsley Shacklebolt, el jefe de aurores – te he mandado a llamar de urgencia!! No te hice una invitación a tomar el té!!

- Pero estoy ocupada!! – dijo ella levantándose – te he dicho que no tienes por qué gritarme en frente de extraños – Harry la miró ofendido… podían estar distanciados pero tampoco era un extraño. Kinsley miró a la visita.

- Harry? – él asintió. El viejo auror, se abalanzó y le dio un fuerte abrazó. Harry casi cae al piso – muchacho!! Pero mira nada mas… - lo soltó y se asomó a la puerta – ey Tonks!! Llama a Remus ahora!! – se iba – y tu no te vayas sin que hablemos… - Harry asintió contento. - Weasley?

- Si señor.

- Hablaremos después de tu sabes quien – ella bajó la mirada. El jefe se marchó.

- No tardaran mucho en volver, y no podremos hablar… - dijo Harry.

- Por qué no nos vemos después? – dijo ella y se puso roja.

- Me parece bien… aun es temprano y tengo que instalarme…

- Vas al caldero Chorreante?

- No – dijo y la miró luego de tomar su maleta – tengo un departamento, para eso.

- Ah… lo había olvidado.

- Si… bueno… te parece que comiéramos… en el Caldero Chorreante?

- Bien... a las doce?

- A esa hora se estila comer, no? – dijo burlón.

- Claro… bueno. Nos vemos luego. – estiró la mano para saludarlo. El miró su pequeña mano y estiró la suya, cerrándola al contacto con la de Ginny como una pinza. La electricidad que descargaron en décimas de segundos los hizo estremecerse. Harry había advertido que el verla le causaría una conmoción… pero no tan grande como la que sentía. Era como si el paso de tiempo y la ausencia, hubieran aumentado las ganas de estar juntos… de necesitarse, de amarse. Ginny hizo el intento de soltarse y él la soltó… pero la separación de los dedos fue lenta… y en ningún momento dejaron de rozarse la piel hasta que el contacto se rompió. Se miraron a los ojos… se dijeron todo con la mirada… pero trataron de minimizar lo pasado… si el paso del tiempo había incrementado el amor… también había incrementado el orgullo y ninguno daría el primer paso, el otro tendría que hacerlo primero.

- Bueno… adiós – tomó su maleta – nos vemos a las doce. Ah y debo decirte que no he cambiado mi opinión respecto a perdonar las llegadas tardes…

- Bien – dijo ella – yo tampoco he superado mi problema de siempre llegar tarde a mis ci… - Se aporreó mentalmente, por casi haber dicho cita. – bueno a cualquier lado – sonrió. Harry casi tira la maleta. La primera sonrisa que tenía de ella, en meses…

Como siempre Harry llegó temprano a la cita. Había llegado al departamento y lo primero que hizo es dar de alta todos los servicios… Tenía iluminación, agua… Se dio un largo baño. Después se vistió como para dejarla sin aliento… al menos le iba a hacer ver lo que se perdía. Después de chequear la hora, salió rumbo al Caldero Chorreante.

Llegó diez minutos antes de la hora estipulada. Y como nunca vió entrar por la puerta, al objeto de sus deseos. Tenía el uniforme de los aurores… estaba toda de negro, con unas botas de caña alta, y tacón. Se acercó lentamente, moviendo su cabello, que curiosamente lo había soltado, dejando ver unas ondas en él… Llegó a la mesa y Harry se levantó. Estaban a un palmo, se miraron a los ojos… suspiraron internamente, Harry le ofreció una silla y ella se sentó, dejando que él fuera caballero. Harry aprovechó para oler su perfume… aun usaba aquel que le encantaba. Ella evitó pensar en la cercanía de él… que a estas alturas le causaba un calor asfixiante… Ordenaron la comida del día, y a la media hora estaban comiendo en silencio. Harry tomó un trago de vino y la miró… alargar la tortura de verla y no decir nada era una estupidez.

- Bien, soy todo oídos…

- Qué quieres oír?

- Todo – dijo serio – no vine de tan lejos para que me des una versión ligera de por que mis amigos rompieron el compromiso, y por consiguiente la boda – ella se limpió la boca en la servilleta, tomó un poco de agua, y se aclaró la garganta.

- Bien – lo miró – en verdad te agradezco que hayas venido… eso me demuestra que la amistad para ti es importante – él la miró. _"Tu eres la importante"_ – lo sucedido no puede ser algo mas que una tontería... pero que desafortunadamente terminó con una relación – dijo seria.

- Todo se termina siempre por una tontería Ginny – dijo él. Ella acusó recibo y lo miró a los ojos.

- No todo – dijo seria – hay veces que… bueno, no vale ni el caso… no es bueno remover el pasado.

- Tu crees?

- Claro. El pasado debe quedar como eso, pasado. Y debe servirnos para no cometer las mismas estupideces…

- Brindo por eso – dijo levantando la copa y tomando un sorbo de vino, para tragar la tristeza que esas palabras le causaron.

- El caso es que Ron se puso pesado por una cuestión y…

- Qué cuestión?

- Krum…

- Krum? – dijo chasqueando la lengua – no me digas que todavía sigue molestando a Hermione por algo que pasó hace siglos!! – dijo molesto. – todavía la molesta con lo del baile en el torneo de los tres magos?

- No… el hecho es que Krum, volvió a Inglaterra hace unos meses, con el firme propósito de tener algo con Hermione… al parecer el no la ha olvidado.

- Y?

- Y… que aceptó un puesto de buscador en los Poodlemeere…

- Ah… y eso que tiene que ver con…

- Hermione? – él asintió – bueno…es que el maldito búlgaro, no vio mejor excusa para acercarse… que pedirle a Hermione que le haga de guía turística… y le muestre todo Londres…

- Ah… - dijo tomando vino – Y se lo dijo a Ron… y se armó la guerra…

- No – él la miro – ella prefirió mantenerlo en secreto, porque no pensó que Ron se lo tomaría tan a la tremenda… imagínate que sintió mi hermano cuando la vio salir del brazo de su peor pesadilla de adolescente, riendo, muy divertidos, de una chocolatería del centro de Londres…

- No… -dijo.

- Si!! – dijo ella seria - se acercó a Hermione y le dijo de todo.

- Típico de los Weasley… y no le dejó explicarse…

- Tu no entiendes nada – dijo roja – no es algo que los Weasley sepamos manejar… no todos tenemos la sangre fría que tu o Hermione… me hubiera gustado saber, que pensaría Hermione si la que necesitaba un guía turístico haya sido Lavender Brown!

- Que tiene que ver…

- Mucho, porque Ron… como todo chiquillo estúpido, le gritó unas cuantas cosas, le rompió la nariz a Krum y mientras Hermione le decía una sarta de idioteces, él dejo entrever, que…

- Que hubiera sido mejor quedarse con Lavender…

- Exacto – dijo ella resoplando – cuando llegamos, Collin y yo, alertados por la utilización de hechizos frente a muggles… el espectáculo era desolador…

- Tú y Collin? – dijo arqueando una ceja.

- Es mi compañero… - dijo al descuido.

- Si, claro… - dijo moviendo la boca rabioso… - y entonces?

- Hicimos algunos hechizos desmemorizantes a los ocasionales transeúntes, Levantamos a Ron del suelo, donde lo había dejado Hermione del hechizo que le hizo… hechizamos a Hermione… y a Krum…

- Qué le hiciste?

- Bueno… solo te diré que no podía hacerle nada, después de ver como lo dejó Ron… así que solo opté por darle una guía de la ciudad de Londres – él rió.

- Así que ese es el panorama?

- No…el panorama es que ahora, Hermione, Sale con Krum a propósito… Ron se buscó a Lavender… pero no sale mucho porque se la pasa en cualquier bar que quiera aguantarlo borracho y a los llantos… y bueno rompieron el compromiso.

- Y donde vive?

- Ese es otro problema!! – bufó – Ron se niega a irse del departamento… dice que él lo compró para vivir allí.

- Y Hermione?

- Hermione se fue a una convención mágica a Venecia, pero cuando vuelva se va a dar con que está sin hogar… no irá a casa de sus padres, porque están mal entre ellos… Los padres de Hermione, le dan la razón a Ron… y bueno, yo vivo en un pequeño cuarto que me prestan los gemelos, arriba de su tienda.

- Por qué? – dijo mirándola.

- No tengo casa… y no se me antojó irme de nuevo a casa de mis padres – dijo tranquila – y bien… vas a ayudarme a juntarlos de nuevo?

- No sé… - la miró – qué tienes pensado?

- Bueno… estaba pensando que tu llegada, podría ser una excusa para juntarlos… que dices?

- No sería mala idea…

- Solo falta saber donde podríamos…

- En mi departamento… que mejor…

- Eh… - dijo ella dubitativa – no lo sé…

- Está vacío… y no hay muebles – Evitó decirle que antes de irse a su especialización, decidió tirar todo lo que causó su ruptura.- solo es cuestión de que compre algunos muebles… una cama – dijo y se puso rojo – y la cena!

- Podría hacerla yo… si quieres…

- Por mi está bien… - le dio unas llaves – son las de la puerta de entrada y las del departamento – ella las tomó y se puso roja – digo si vas a venir a preparar la cena, deberás entrar temprano

- Si... – dijo, aun mirando las llaves – claro… Podría pedirle a Hermione que me ayude con la cena…llevarla temprano al departamento, mientras tu tratas de convencer a Ron de que deje esa vida absurda e inventando una excusa tonta, lo llevarás al apartamento – él sonrió – no se pelearán frente a ti… tratarán de pasarla bien, porque no querrán arruinar tu bienvenida…. Además que no sabrán que tu te iras pronto, no? Después, con alguna excusa, nos vamos del departamento…

- Que podríamos inventar? Digo, debemos estar coordinados para no quedar en evidencia…

- Tienes razón… - se quedó pensativa un momento – ya sé… Podríamos decir que vamos a por helado!! Ron que es un tragón por naturaleza, no pondrá resistencia…

- Y qué pasa si… eso no funciona?- lo miró – Si ellos no aceptan nuestra invitación?

- entonces – no podía… tenía atorada en la garganta la frase… necesitaba decírselo... pero no veía en él ningún rasgo que la hiciera decidirse y decirle cuánto lo amaba… que lo necesitaba de nuevo en su vida, pero optó por callar, sin darse cuenta que Harry pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Ah, maldito orgullo!! – ya se nos ocurrirá algo para entonces…

- Bien… – se levanto luego de dejar unos galeones en la mesa, para pagar la comida – tú te ocupas de Hermione, y yo de Ron…

_Continuará…._

**Nota de la autora:** dejen un review. Me salió algo largo el one shot, pero creo que valía la pena describir paso a paso, todos y cada uno de los detalles de la historia.

Perdonen por no subirlo todo de una vez… aun no lo he terminado pero quería dejarles algo para que leyeran…

El miércoles subiré los capítulos de mis otros fics, y quizás el viernes, la segunda parte de este… y no se si tendrá tercera parte… tengo tantas cosas que escribir que no me dan las manos…. Encima el teclado se está cayendo a pedazos!!

Saludos y Feliz día de San Valentín!! Dejen un review!!

Silvia


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dos**

El día D, como se pusieron de acuerdo en nombrar Harry y Ginny el plan de unión de Ron y Hermione, se fijó para el sábado siguiente a la llegada de Harry, por lo que Ginny tuvo al menos cuatro días para realizar todos los preparativos para que la cena quedara perfecta. Compró los ingredientes, y se llegó por la madriguera, para pedirle consejos a su madre sobre qué podría ser especial para atrapar a un hombre… Molly la miró un rato pensativa y luego le dio un gran libro de cocina… sonrió cómplice con su hija, pensando que Ginny quería atrapar a Harry nuevamente… grande fue su desilusión al enterarse que la cena era para unir a Ron y Hermione… aunque al menos, serviría para algo, pensó la mujer.

Hermione llegó el viernes de su viaje a Venecia, y se veía abatida… Ginny no dejaba de mirarla, cuando se acercaba a verla por el despacho del Ministerio donde la castaña trabajaba. Hermione Granger, la más inteligente de su generación en Hogwarts, entró como por un tubo en el Ministerio y ahora trabajaba en el _Departamento de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales. _Se veía de lejos que estaba sufriendo por la ruptura con su novio Ron Weasley, pero más orgullosa que la pelirroja, aparentaba que todo estaba perfecto, aunque Ginny notó que cada vez que se nombraba a su hermano, ella ahogaba un sollozo, y escondía su cara en algún pergamino. El viernes por la mañana dejó su cubiculo y decidió buscar a su amiga, para hablarle de la cena de bienvenida que le haría a Harry… estaba seguro que ella aceptaría sin problemas, por lo que sin pensar en un plan _B_, llegó a la oficina de Hermione y tocó la puerta.

- Adelante – dijo la voz nasal de Hermione. Ginny entró y vio a su amiga, sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo y los ojos rojos.

- Hermione… - dijo apenada – puedo pasar?

- Pasa Ginny – dijo ensayando una sonrisa – El cambio de clima me ha resfriado un poco – mintió. Ginny la miró con ternura y la abrazó.

- Te extrañé amiga!

- Yo también – se separaron – siéntate, y dime, cómo van tus cosas?

- Bien… como siempre – dijo, sin darle importancia.

- Y… para qué has venido a verme?

- Ey! – dijo ofendida – acaso no puedo a venir a ver a mi amiga, que hace una semana se fue a Venecia, la ciudad del amor? – dijo

- Para mí no es mas que una ciudad inundada, llena de basura y olor… Pero si para ti es romántica… - dijo, y se encogió de hombros.

- Veo que te fue bien en tu viaje…

- No, no me fue bien… - dijo seria – satisfecha?

- Qué te pasa?

- Sé a que viniste! – dijo más seria que nunca, o podía decirse enojada – te mandó ese energúmeno de Ronald?

- Qué? – dijo la pelirroja – Ron no sabe que estoy aquí!! Hace una semana que no sé de mi hermano, si quieres saberlo!

- Porque de una vez te digo… paso de ese celoso troglodita!!

- Y te quedas con Krum?

- Oh… no me digas que tu también vas a recriminarme eso, señorita que rompió una relación porque Harry se encontró con Cho!

- Ey, párala ahí!! Si estás frustrada es tu problema!

- A qué viniste? – le preguntó Hermione, hoscamente.

- A darte una buena noticia pero parece que tu no estás de humor!!

- Bien, dime a que viniste y espero que no tenga que ver con Ron…

- No, Pero tiene que ver con cierto mejor amigo suyo, que volvió de Estados Unidos!! – se sentó y cruzó los brazos enojada. Hermione le lanzó los pocos pergaminos que había en su escritorio y la miró sorprendida.

- Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!!

- Porque te has puesto a gritarme como una idiota, como si yo viniera a hablarte de mi hermano!! – dijo torciendo los ojos – Para no querer saber nada de él lo disimulas muy bien. – dijo sarcásticamente.

- Bien – dijo ahora con una sonrisa – volvió Harry?

- Si.

- Cuándo?

- Hace unos días.

- Para qué vino?

- Y yo que sé!! – dijo colorada – se presentó el lunes en mi oficina y me saludó, buscaba a Ron... pero como él no va a trabajar hace una semana…

- Será porque está perdido en la relación que tiene con esa "_lavandera!!"_ – dijo torciendo la boca. "_Señal de celos en ella!_" Pensó Ginny.

- Quien?

- Lavender Brown!! – dijo rabiosa.

- Te molesta? – le dijo burlona – si mal no recuerdo, tu no pierdes el tiempo tampoco… acaso no sales con Krum?

- Eso es otra cosa!! – dijo y se sentó colorada – viste a Harry… - Ginny asintió – bien… y ustedes…

- Mira… hablamos… lo nuestro quedó bien… tu sabes… y me pidió que si podía ayudarlo con una cena, en su departamento…

- Ah… - dijo sonriente – y tu vas a ayudarlo?

- Si… quiere reunirse con sus amigos de la escuela… por eso me pidió que te invitara. – la miró esperando la respuesta.

- Un momento! – dijo seria – acaso invitaran a Ron? porque si es así... no creo que vaya…

- Vamos Hermione… no lo harías por Harry? solo serán unos minutos, a lo sumo tres horas de aguantar a mi hermano y luego adiós, no te vuelvo a ver…

- No…

- Vamos Hermione!! Eres amiga de Harry, o no?

- Si, pero hay cosas que no tolero!!

- Mira… vendrás o no?

- Ya te lo dije, si fueras tu y Harry no hay problema… pero si va Ron… quien me asegura que no vaya con Lavender Brown? Ah no, eso no lo soportaría…

- Solo estaremos los cuatro!! – dijo alarmada. La cena estaba peligrando… si no pensaba en algo para atraer a su amiga, el plan se iría al excusado.

- Menos!! – resopló – mira… lo lamento por Harry... pero esto es algo que…

- Harry y yo volvimos! – le salió de la boca sin saber qué diablos la obligó a decirlo. Hermione la miró a los ojos… y su rostro denotó sorpresa.

- Qué?

- Que… Harry y yo volvimos… por eso regresó y… bueno me dijo que me seguía amando y que no podía soportar el no estar cerca de mi… y entonces me besó y me dijo que jamás dejaría que me escapara de su lado y me dio las llaves de su departamento para que nos mudáramos juntos como lo habíamos planeado y que mas adelante se verá… - dijo esto de sopetón porque si frenaba en algún momento, la mentira se descubriría.

- Me estás jugando una broma… –

- No! – dijo mas roja – mira, aquí tengo las llaves – le mostró un pequeño llavero con forma de snitch, del que colgaba un manojo de llaves… - esta es la de la entrada, y esta es la de la casa… ves? te lo dije, ya vivo con Harry desde hace dos días!!

- Felicidades!!! – dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos – me alegro por ti…

- Pero no sé por qué te lo digo, si tú no quieres venir a nuestra cena…

- Ginny… - dijo mirándola. La pelirroja se levantó – comprende que…

- No sé por qué te niegas… - la miró – a Ron no le importa que tu estés… le da lo mismo… – se iba.

- Qué?

- Ya me oíste… que a Ron le vale gorro que tu vayas... lo que le importa es compartir una cena con Harry…

- Así que no le importa… – dijo pensando mas para ella que para responderle a la pelirroja. Esta sonreía. Hermione había caído. – así que a él no le importa… claro… si nunca le importó…

- Hermione debo irme…

- Cuándo es la cena?

- El sábado – dijo inexpresiva – por qué preguntas?

- Creo que no debería dejar a Harry plantado por no ver a Ron… aparte si no voy, le estoy dando la importancia que él no se merece… si, Ginny, anótame para esa cena!

- Pero no vayas con Krum… solo queremos estar los amigos cercanos…

- Okay – dijo volviendo a los papeles – y felicidades por ti y Harry!!

- Gracias – cerró la puerta y salió presurosa… debía hablar con Harry… había metido una vez mas la pata… _"Por qué se te ocurrió decir esa noticia? Acaso… Harry pensará que estoy… mejor no digo nada… pero tengo que avisarle… si, porque si Hermione decide ir… y no estoy viviendo allí… Merlín!! Quien me manda a mi a decir semejante bobada!!"_

Harry llegó al Cabeza de Puerco, lugar donde Ron se la pasaba la mayoría de las veces, ahogando sus penas en alcohol. Al entrar el mismo tabernero de aspecto desagradable que vio por vez primera allá por su quinto año en Hogwarts, estaba parado frente a la sucia barra, limpiando un vaso con un trapo ennegrecido por la mugre. Respiró profundamente. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido… nada había cambiado en ese bar. Echó un vistazo fugaz a todas las mesas… había aprendido que en ese lugar no era conveniente ver detenidamente a los comensales, si no querías tener problemas. A lo lejos... cerca de una ventana que no dejaba entrar la luz de la calle, debido a la suciedad que la tapaba, vio la cabellera rojiza de su amigo. Se acercó al tabernero y le pidió una cerveza, la pagó y lentamente fue al encuentro de Ron. Este mirando un punto fijo en la pared, no se percató de su presencia hasta que le habló. Harry agradeció que su amigo no estuviera borracho... Aun.

- No se vería mal que un auror del ministerio esté bebiendo en horarios de trabajo? – dijo divertido. Ron se dio vuelta como para matarlo, y cuando se dio cuenta quien era, se levantó de golpe con una inmensa sonrisa.

- Harry!! – dijo y se abrazó a su amigo – cuanto tiempo sin vernos!!

- No tanto!! – dijo contento. Había necesitado tanto de Ron este último año, que ahora no quería dejar de abrazarlo. – Cómo estas mi amigo?

- Aquí – dijo separándose – estoy viviendo…

- Pues no parece! – dijo en tono de reproche.

- Harry… no nos vemos desde hace un año, no vengas con ganas de reprenderme por mi forma de ser…

- Tu no eres así Ron – dijo serio – desde cuando te pasas la vida de borracho?

- Si yo te contara… -dijo amargado.

- Pues, a eso vine!! – dijo dándole una colleja – Llegué el lunes, voy directo a verte y… alguien me dice que te pasas los días en los bares… borracho y que no vas a trabajar!

- Supongo que ese _"Alguien", _tiene pecas en la cara y el cabello rojo"! – dijo enojado.

- Está preocupada por ti. – dijo serio – No sabes… fui testigo de la furia de Kinsley hacia ella, porque aunque no lo quiera… ella ha estado tapando tus ausencias…

- Desde cuando eres su defensor? – Harry se puso colorado – Y se hablaron al fin? De seguro te dijo el por qué de mi actual conducta… Si de algo estoy seguro es que Ginny es una bocona!!

- Ey – dijo ofendido – perdona a tu hermana por querer tu bien! Y si, me dijo por qué estabas así… – Ron, tomó un trago de Whisky y miró hacia la pared, llena de grasitud – Pero honestamente…

- Qué sabes tu? – dijo con los ojos lagrimosos – acaso tu sabes que es lo que se siente ver que tu novia, sale del brazo de su antiguo…

- Vamos!! Krum no fue nunca novio de Hermione!!

- Pero se besaron!! Es lo mismo… - tomó otro trago – ahora comprendo a Ginny…

- Será mejor que dejes eso…

- Y ahora ella se ve con Krum… van de la mano… sonriéndose, alguna que otra vez, los he visto a punto de besarse… - golpeó la mesa – no tengo el valor de verla besar a otro hombre… me aparezco en un bar, tratando de olvidar… lo entiendes Harry? – lo miró.

- Si… lo entiendo… pero no debes hundirte en el alcohol… vamos… acabo de regresar… mira, por qué no vamos a tu casa?

- No quiero llegar a mi casa… allí todo me recuerda a ella…

- Deja la bebida… ve a trabajar, así no ganas nada!!

- Gano estar perturbado y no pensar en ella… en ella, en brazos de ese energúmeno!! – su mandó otro trago – los odio!!

- No es verdad… – le quitó el vaso – mira…

- Viste a Ginny? – Harry se puso rojo, y asintió - y qué pasó?

- Quedamos bien… digo …

- Qué quieres decirme?

- Bueno… haré una cena de bienvenida… y quiero que mis amigos estén conmigo… ya aceptó Ginny y Hermione…

- Que? – dijo en voz alta – acaso crees que voy a estar en el mismo techo que esa desvergonzada?

- Vamos Ron, no es para…

- No es para tanto? – dijo golpeando otra vez la mesa – esa me engañó como un idiota… ahora anda revolcándose con Krum… se fue a Venecia con él sabías? A la ciudad romántica… de seguro pasearon en góndola a la luz de la luna… apestan!

- Basta…- dijo Harry mirando alrededor. Se notaba que algunos comensales estaban molestos por los gritos de su amigo – van a echarnos… - dijo en un susurro.

- Y tu pretendes que yo esté… en el mismo techo que ella… no, lo siento Harry no puedo.

- Pero… hace un año que no estamos juntos… han pasado muchas cosas… y quisiera contarles mi vida en Estado Unidos… de todo lo que me ha pasado… vamos no seas mal amigo!!- dijo nervioso.

- Lamento no poder acceder a tu petición Harry – dijo serio – pero hay cosas que no las tolero… y verla… al lado de ese mequetrefe…- suspiró – todavía no estoy preparado para eso.

- Pero nadie vendrá!! Será como antes… los cuatro solos… por favor amigo – ya no sabía que decir, y Ron que no se ablandaba.

- No. Ya te lo dije, es categórico… nada en el mundo me hará ir a esa cena…

- Ni si quiera para festejar mi felicidad con tu… hermana? – dijo sin pensar. Se estaba metiendo en un terreno en el que se iba a hundir rápidamente, pero toda mentira valía la pena para unir a sus dos amigos.

- Que? – dijo abriendo los ojos – aclárame eso por favor!!

- Bien… - suspiró – Llegué el lunes porque no podía estar un minuto más sin tu hermana… este año ha sido una tortura, intenté olvidarla pero no he podido… llegué con la excusa de verte y… bueno pasé por su oficina y ahí estaba, preciosa con ese uniforme de Auror que la hace verse una fiera sexual...

- Harry, es mi hermana!!

- Lo siento, es la verdad… así que me senté indiferente, aunque por dentro me moría por besarla – Ron rió – así que bueno… le pregunté por ti, entonces ella me dijo que… que… lo que sabes, y cuando yo me iba, me tomó del cuello y me dio un tremendo beso y me rogó que volviera… y bueno esa es la historia… yo le di las llaves de mi departamento y vivimos juntos, como lo habíamos planeado hace un año – respiró – entonces, esta cena la hacemos para darles la noticia, y bueno ponerle el anillo y ver que sucede, pero veo que tu eres un egoísta que piensa solo en ti!! – se levantó – gracias por no querer compartir este momento tan feliz con nosotros, amigo!

- Harry… -dijo mortificado.

- No, no te molestes… - suspiró - seremos tres para la cena, porque Hermione aceptó gustosa.

- Que?

- Que a Hermione le importa un comino que tu estés… después de todo deberías aprender de ella que ya no le importa tu relación contigo… la enterró en el pasado y vive su vida bien… qué tienes tu? sólo un vaso de compañía… bien debo irme.

- Así que Hermione va?

- Ya te lo dije, no puso objeción para ir... comprende que nuestra felicidad es la protagonista en la cena… y ya te dije, no le molesta estar contigo en mi departamento… dice que ya pasó de esa relación.

- Así que dijo eso… – rompió el vaso – bien… - dijo sereno – voy… cuándo dices que es?

- El sábado – dijo rojo – y te pido, que no vayas con Lavender… Ginny no quiere, y le hizo jurar a Hermione que no irá con Krum… no quiero que mi pecosita, pase un mal momento… así que por favor…

- Iré solo, no te preocupes... – se levantó, pagó la bebida y salió – creo que tienes razón – dijo Ron – no debería darle importancia a mi relación con Hermione – Harry lo palmeó – eso ya es pasado. Te veo el sábado… y felicitaciones…– y desapareció.

- Y ahora Ginny va a descuartizarme!! Como se te ocurrió decirle que… Será mejor que la busque y le diga mi conversación con su hermano… tengo que prevenirla… No, si solo tu Potter te metes en cada una… - y con un silencioso crack desapareció.

Llegó a su departamento ese viernes, preguntándose cómo diablos se había metido en esa absurdo plan… Si debía ser sincero, el plan del principio estaba bien… era invitar a Ron, solo eso… Ginny se encargaría de Hermione. Pero se preguntó por qué diablos no habían pensado en una excusa perfecta? Si el plan_ A_ fallaba, no era lo usual tener un plan _B_? _"Como no se le ocurrió a Ginny decirme algo al respecto? Porque a mi no se me hubiera ocurrido nada… mira como la embarraste por tratar de…"_ Un ruido dentro de su casa lo alarmó… tomó la varita y al ver una sombra en la cocina, no lo pensó dos veces…

_- Expelliarmus_!! – dijo seguro, y el rayo fue a dar en la mano del supuesto atacante.

- Ahhh!!! – dijo una voz femenina, y acto seguido se escuchó el ruido de una taza cayendo y rompiéndose en mil pedazos – Qué se supone que haces, Potter?

- Qué se supone que haces tu, en mi casa… a oscuras!! – dijo dejando la varita, y encendiendo la iluminación. – y cómo entraste?

- Eh… - dijo roja - estaba preparándome un té… y bueno, estaba a oscuras porque no me gusta el color de esa luz… es demasiado blanca y cómo entré… tengo las llaves!!

- Si, pero te las di para que entraras mañana!! No hoy a la noche!

- Disculpa!! – dijo moviendo la varita y reparando la taza, mientras limpiaba la mancha de té en el suelo – termino con esto y me voy.

- No lo dije para que te fueras… - dijo quitándose la chaqueta y lanzándola descuidadamente, a un sofá que había comprado durante la semana.

- No la dejes ahí! – dijo ella seria – para eso es el perchero!!

- Es mi casa no? – dijo ofuscado.

- Bien, has lo que quieras… – dijo y fue a dejar la taza en el fregadero. Harry bufó, pero sin decir nada, tomó la chaqueta y la colgó en el perchero – Ahora me voy.

- Para qué viniste? – dijo sentándose y levantando los pies sobre la mesa de café.

- Saca los pies de ahí! – dijo dándole un golpe - siéntate derecho, vas a lastimarte la espalda!

- Bien… viniste a decirme cómo debo estar en mi casa?

- No hace falta que lo recalques a cada rato! – dijo sentándose – se que es tu hermosa casita…

- A qué viniste?

- Mira… vine porque cometí un error.

- Bien… yo también... – la miró – a qué te refieres?

- Bueno… -dijo colorada – el plan no resultó como pensaba y entonces tuve que optar rápidamente por un plan _B_.

- Ah… - dijo apagado. Por alguna razón, pensaba que Ginny le pediría disculpas por lo pasado hace un año – Bien… a mi no me fue bien tampoco… lo bueno es que atrapé a Ron antes de la borrachera, así que… como no aceptó a la primera., tuve que optar por un plan _B_.

- Bien… pero creo que el mío fue descabellado, lo dije sin pensar… digo no quiero que creas que…

- Si el tuyo es descabellado el mío es… espeluznante! Pero bueno, fue lo primero que también se me ocurrió y no quisiera que pienses mal…

- Qué dijiste?

- Qué dijiste tu?

- Bueno… - dijeron los dos a la vez – Le dije a Hermione/tu hermano – se miraron, para darse el turno para hablar – Que tu y yo habíamos vuelto… - sus ojos se abrieron – QUE?

- Habla primero tu – dijo Harry – Qué le dijiste a Hermione?

- Te lo dije, fue sin pensar… pero a ti como se te ocurrió que tu y yo… - dijo roja, y furiosa porque recordó la palabra que había dicho Harry al hablar de su plan B. _"Espeluznante"… "Acaso es espeluznante pensar en volver conmigo?"_ – Hermione estaba muy reticente a aceptar…a si que… no tuve otra opción!

- Claro – dijo él también enojado, porque también recordó la palabra _descabellado_, que había usado Ginny para describir su plan B. _"Acaso es descabellado para ti, pensar en volver?"_ – bueno… qué haremos?

- No lo sé…

- Pero tu eres la experta en planificaciones de este tipo!! – dijo poniendo un pie en la mesa.

- Te dije que no pongas los pies en la mesa!! – dijo furiosa – No se me ocurre nada… a menos que…

- Qué piensas?

- Pienso que deberíamos fingir… de todas maneras es solo una noche no? Sólo el sábado… y bueno, no habrá problemas… es solo… - miró sus ojos, y sus labios. Si tenía suerte podría besarlo mañana a la noche, cuanto quisiera… Claro, siempre valiéndose que todo era mentira y que sólo lo hacía por salvar el amor de su amiga – fingir que somos el uno para el otro – dijo y bajó la mirada.

- Si… - dijo él, algo cortado – podemos hacerlo por una noche no? Fingir… - su mirada se perdió en el gran ventanal… cómo sería fingir amor? Si solo con mirarla le brotaba por los poros todo lo que sentía por ella. Miró su cuerpo… al menos tenía una noche para abrazarla y sentirla cerca – creo que no habrá problemas… - Ginny se levantó del sofá y se ponía la chaqueta dispuesta a irse, cuando alguien tocó el timbre de la puerta insistentemente – Quién diablos será a esta hora?

- Quizás tu vecina volvió de su viaje a Los Ángeles… -dijo mordaz. El no entendió lo que quiso decirle, y fue a ver quien era… posó su ojos por la mirilla y se puso blanco.

- Mierda!! – susurró.

- Qué? – dijo ella acercándose – quién es? – la miró desesperado.

- Es… es…

- Quién? – dijo ella intrigada.

- Ginny? – dijo una voz femenina. La pelirroja abrió los ojos y se tapó la boca para no gritar de los nervios – Ginny estás ahí? – y su voz sonó algo nerviosa, y quebrada – por favor, amiga… ábreme!!

- Es Hermione! – dijo en un susurro a Harry que se había quedado apoyado en la puerta tomando aire – que vamos a hacer!! Yo... no…

- Bueno ya estás aquí no? – dijo él reaccionando – creo que tendremos que fingir un rato esta noche… y mañana…

- Pero…

- Pero no es nada del otro mundo, no? Eres auror… estás preparada para hacer una escena… puedes actuar bien…

- Eres... – Se miraron a los ojos.

- Ginny – dijo la atribulada Hermione – ábreme Por favor!! Necesito de mis amigos!!

- Qué le habrá sucedido?

- Ábrele…- dijo Harry, yo iré a la habitación… y fingiré salir de allí y bueno… ábrele!! – dijo y dando dos zancadas se metió en el cuarto. Ginny respiró profundamente tratando de serenarse y abrió la puerta, con cara de preocupación. Y se le cayó la boca cuando vio a su amiga, llorando y con una maleta en la mano.

- Hermione? – dijo blanca – qué haces aquí?

- El señor de la puerta me abrió… - dijo y se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga, largando la maleta – ayúdame por favor!!

- Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó separándose y mirando la maleta – qué haces con esa maleta?

- Puedes darme un té? – dijo ella acongojada.

- Si, pasa… Hermione, perdona el desorden pero es que… recién nos mudamos y… - de la habitación salió Harry, el torso desnudo, con un jeans demasiado apretado y descalzo – Ginny al verlo casi tropieza con la maleta… mas sexy no podía encontrarse.

- Ginny… cariño, quien era? –se detuvo en seco al mirar la maleta… luego miró a Hermione… y sonrió. – Hermione?

- Ay, Harry!!- dijo ella lanzando un sollozo y abrazando a su amigo – esto no me lo esperaba!! Que alegría volver a verte!! – decía mientras las lágrimas le mojaban el pecho a su amigo. Harry miró alarmado a Ginny que todavía no se reponía de la impresión de verlo semidesnudo… levantó la mirada colorada y vio que él le señalaba la maleta. La pelirroja solo se encogió de hombros.

- Que alegría verte amiga – dijo Harry – pero mira que hermosa que estás!!

- Eres… Wow! – dijo mirándolo bien – veo porque mi amiguita se arregló contigo – Ginny vino toda colorada, desde la cocina con una taza de té, y se la ofreció a Hermione que se sentó en la butaca. Harry estaba sentado en el sofá – estás hermoso!!

- Ey… vas a hacerme ruborizar… - dijo él sonriendo.

- Está linda tu casa… – dijo Hermione mirando para todo el lugar, hecho que aprovechó Harry para decirle a la pelirroja con la mirada que se sentara a su lado. Ella colorada, asintió y se sentó bien lejos… pero Harry, la asió del brazo y casi la sentó en sus piernas – Pero tu estás mejor!!

- Hermione… -dijo Ginny – sabes que no soy del tipo de chica que no le importa que le digan cosas a mi novio! – él la apretó de la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Pero tu debes estar segura de que solo soy para ti – _"Ginny, no te derritas es solo una mentira… fingir… fingir… Que dura es la vida"_

- Si... – dijo mirándolo a los ojos, se veían tan lindos esas esmeraldas de cerca – pero aun así… no quiero que nadie mire lo que es mío – y se acercó dubitativa, Pero Harry comprendió la intención y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- No coman frente de los pobres! – dijo Hermione y lanzó una carcajada – veo que vuelven a ser los de siempre… todo el tiempo pegados!!

- Bien… - dijo Harry carraspeando. La sensación de besarla había sido única… miró a su amiga – A qué debemos tu incursión en nuestro nidito? – sonrió divertido.

- Harry… -dijo Ginny colorada, aun no repuesta de semejante beso – no seas grosero. – miró a su amiga – Qué ha sucedido Hermione?

- No sabes… - emitió un sollozo – me fui directamente desde el aeropuerto al Ministerio… por lo de mi viaje a Venecia.

- Si, lo sabía – agregó Ginny.

- Pero cuando llegué a mi departamento… - bufó – resulta que el imbecil de Ronald. cambió la contraseña?

- Y?

- Y dónde crees que voy a dormir? No tengo a donde ir!!

- Por qué no te fuiste a la casa de tus padres? – dijo Harry.

- Porque ellos piensan que Ron tiene razón en todo lo que piensa!! – dijo roja de rabia. – y yo no voy a ir para escuchar el sermón de mis padres sobre lo bueno y hermoso que es Ronald Weasley!!

- Bien… - dijo Ginny, que aun no se soltaba del cuerpo de Harry - entonces… hubieras ido a casa de mis padres!

- Pero… no quedaría bien… aparte tu madre me ha hecho cara fea el otro día que fui a verla… creo que es a causa de la noticia… de que salgo con Víktor.

- Eso ha estado apresurado de tu parte Hermione… -dijo Harry en tono de reproche – Digo… das a pensar que Ron tenía razón al creer que lo engañabas con…

- Tu estás de su parte? – dijo levantándose roja y ofendida.

- No!! – dijo él tratando de calmarla.

- Pero… Yo nunca engañé a ese idiota… solo estaba ayudando a Víktor…

- Y cuando te vio Ron… acaso no pensaste… digo, sabes que Ron es algo celoso cuando se trata de ti! – dijo su amigo.

- Definitivamente estás de su parte! – chilló Hermione.

- No… solo quiero que entiendas… es lógico que alguien piense que Ron tiene razón… – miró a Ginny – no cierto cielo? – Ella asintió por inercia más que por darle la razón… no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de la conversación, porque estaba mirando la parte del pantalón que a Harry se le ajustaba mas… debajo del cinturón… - Entonces, él te ve, saliendo del brazo con Krum… piensa lo peor… terminan la relación y al otro día, se entera que eres la novia de Krum!!

- Tu no me entiendes… acaso Ron no está con Lavender?

- El lo hizo porque es un tonto – dijo Harry – Pero tu eres mas cerebral y estás comportándote como una niña caprichosa…

- Bueno… - dijo levantándose nuevamente – veo que aquí no me van a ayudar.

- No te pongas mal… ni te enojes – dijo Harry tomando la maleta – Solo te estoy exponiendo mi punto de vista... si, Ron es un maldito celoso… pero tu no lo ayudas en nada para superarlo… - la miró – supongo que no tienes donde ir…

- No… las cuentas en el banco eran en común… no podemos sacar dinero sin el permiso del otro… así que casi no tengo dinero para rentar un cuarto…

- Eh… Harry… - dijo Ginny. El la miró – podemos hablar un segundo? – él asintió – discúlpanos Hermione – lo llevó hasta la habitación.

- Qué sucede Ginny? – ella cerró la puerta, serena y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

- Primero… ponte algo decente y tápate!! – dijo roja – segundo estás tratando de hacer que esto funcione? Porque lo que dijiste…

- Mira… solo estoy planteando mi punto de vista…

- Que pena que no expusieras ese punto de vista hace un año Potter – él bajó la mirada… - lo que quiero preguntarte es, qué diablos tratas de hacer?

- Es obvio que ella vino por ayuda!!

- Pero te das cuenta que quiere quedarse aquí? – dijo ella alarmada

- Si… pero eso que tiene que ver con el hecho de que… - la miró – ay!! – se golpeó la cabeza – se supone que vivimos juntos!! Entonces…

- Entonces… significa que si ella se queda, yo debo quedarme también! – _"Fantastico",_ pensó Harry – y no solo eso… debo compartir el cuarto contigo!! – _"La vida no puede darme mejor regalo!!"_ pensó nuevamente – Por lo que… debemos decirle que se vaya.

- Qué? – dijo ofendido – no creo que sea tan asqueroso pensar en dormir conmigo?

- No se trata de dormir… - dijo colorada.

- Tu no quieres dormir? – dijo él arqueando una ceja.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero! – dijo golpeándolo en el brazo – ella no puede quedarse aquí!!

- Pues entonces ve tu y díselo!! Yo no quedaré como el malo de la película!!

- Yo tampoco!! – dijo ella.

- si tu no quieres decírselo y yo tampoco… Hermione se queda.

- Pero debemos dormir en esa cama?

- No… quédate tranquila… puedo hacer aparecer un colchón y dormir en el suelo… tu dormirás solita… sin nadie que te moleste!! – dijo enojado y abrió la puerta. Ginny se quedó muda sin decir nada…

- Bien… - dijo Hermione – dónde dormiré?

- En el cuarto de huespedes… - dijo Harry – Hermione… bienvenida a nuestro hogar.

- Gracias Harry… no podía esperar menos de ti.

- Ayuda a acomodar a Hermione… cariño – dijo Ginny desde la puerta de su cuarto. Harry la miró y contuvo el deseo de acercarse y darle un beso – yo prepararé la cena…

A las diez de la noche comenzó una tormenta, que en el último piso del edificio parecía sentirse peor de lo que realmente era… el viento hacía golpear el agua contra las ventanas y los relámpagos se reflejaban en los ventanales dando al departamento una imagen terrorífica… Ginny acomodaba las sábanas en la gran cama, que había en la habitación de Harry, mientras este, movía sin ganas la varita y hacía aparecer un colchón, para dormir cómodamente en el suelo. Miró a la pelirroja. Tenía un pijama para nada sugestivo, de shorts y una remera con una inscripción a la altura de los pechos que decía _"Bite me"._ Sonrió con malicia, diciéndose para si, con qué ganas le haría caso al letrero. Ginny miró a su antiguo novio… vestía un pantalón pijama de algodón, cuya tela, demasiado delgada, se pegaba en algunas partes de la anatomía masculina…. Suspiró… la noche no iba a ser fácil, con él tan cerca, y además esa tormenta tan fea… Terminó de arreglar la cama y se quedó mirándolo. El acomodó como pudo unas sábanas sobre el colchón y se quedó mirándola también… solo un segundo, y sus rostros se tiñeron de rojo. Ginny le alcanzó una almohada.

- Gracias – dijo Harry, tomándola al aire y tirándola al descuido en su improvisada cama. – bonita noche… – agregó mirando hacia la ventana – parece que va a caerse el mundo…

- Si – dijo ella, y apartó las sábanas para acostarse – esto de Ron y Hermione es un real fastidio…

- No te quejes! – dijo él – al menos tu dormirás en una cómoda cama…. – ella lo miró acostarse sin ningún reparo en el colchón.

- Lamento haberte escrito… - dijo apenada.

- Por qué dices eso? – le preguntó, sentándose para verle la cara.

- Si no te hubiera escrito, estarías tan cómodo en tu vida…. En Estados Unidos… - se acostó.

- De alguna manera me hubiera enterado de la situación que me trajo aquí… y hubiera vuelto.

- Si, pero al menos tendríamos mas tiempo para pensar mejor el plan…

- No está resultando tan mal, no crees? Digo, al menos estamos algo encaminados… solo debemos ver los problemas anexos… y tratar de solucionarlos de la mejor manera… es decir, ahora hemos resuelto bien el que Hermione llegara a la casa sin avisar… está bien dormidita...

- Gracias a Merlín, - dijo ella – no la soporto cuando se la pasa hablando mal de mi hermano.

- Si, es algo fastidiosa…- dijo Harry, con los brazos por debajo de la cabeza y mirando el techo.

- La entiendo… pero es que… yo sé que mi hermano es demasiado impulsivo… pero no soporto que alguien diga algo de él cuando no está presente y no puede defenderse.

- Coincido contigo – Se quedaron un momento en silencio. El ruido de la lluvia que caía afuera era lo único que se escuchaba en el cuarto.

- Aun pensando que Ron es celoso… - dijo ella con una voz algo nasal – Creo que Hermione, no debió aceptar ser la guía de Krum.

- Yo… no lo sé… quizás hubiera sido mejor que se lo dijera antes…

- O al menos consultárselo, no? – dijo ella, y Harry se quedó pensativo un rato. _"Diablos… viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, Ginny tenía razón… maldición! Debí haberle hablado del departamento y de mi encuentro con Cho…"_ Suspiró - Pero creo que ya todo lo que podríamos pensar es en vano… lo que pasó no se puede solucionar…

- Tienes razón – dijo él abatido.

- Pero al menos podemos hacer el intento de recomponerlo, no? – _"Está hablando de lo nuestro, o lo de Hermione y Ron… ay pelirroja si te explicaras mejor", _pensó Harry. Ginny se movió en la cama hacia un costado y se arropó - deberías pensar en comprar cortinas… - dijo.

- Que? – Preguntó él, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

- Que deberías comprar cortinas… prácticamente no se puede dormir con la luz de los relámpagos… imaginate cuando amanezca… el sol te dará de lleno en la cara…

- Tienes razón – suspiró.

- Si… definitivamente deberías pensar en esas cortinas de terciopelo… de un color rojo sangre… pegaría perfecto con el color crema de las paredes, no crees? Además, al ser de un género más grueso, impedirá, que te despiertes temprano en la mañana…

- Si… - dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. _"Al final, estas decorándolo a tu manera…"_

- Hasta mañana, Harry.

- Hasta mañana – _"si pudiera te daría un beso"_, pensaron los dos, y rápidamente se durmieron.

La tormenta siguió abatiéndose durante la noche… parecía que el cielo fuera a caerse de los relámpagos y truenos que hacían vibrar el edificio, situación ajena para Harry y Ginny porque ellos dormían plácidamente, cada uno en su cama.

Ginny había sentido frío en algún momento de la noche… y se mordió la lengua, cuando pensó que podría pedirle a Harry que la abrazara… como solía hacerlo algunas noches en la madriguera, en los momentos que compartían clandestinamente la cama. Pero luego se reprendía… él no estaba ahí para abrazos… venía a cumplir con el plan… que desgraciadamente no era para unirlos a ellos, sino a sus amigos. Con esa desesperación y lágrimas en los ojos se había dormido.

Harry estuvo mas inquieto, y no dejaba de dar vueltas. A pesar de que el colchón era mullido y confortable, la cercanía con Ginny lo molestaba considerablemente. Y no era porque la pelirroja roncara, como solía hacer su hermano. Lo molestaba el no tenerla entre sus brazos… durmiendo embriagado por el perfume de su cabello, y acariciando la suavidad de su piel. Dio unas vueltas mas en su improvisada cama y después de un rato, se durmió.

A eso de las tres de la mañana, un golpeteo insistente hizo que Ginny abriera los ojos con desgano, y maldijo al granizo que quizás estuviera cayendo y golpeaba en esos enormes ventanales… cerró los ojos y siguió durmiendo.

Cinco minutos después, Harry entreabrió los ojos, porque un golpeteo suave, le interrumpía el sueño que tanto le había costado conciliar… pero se convenció que era el viento golpeando algo fuera, y volvió a poner la cabeza sobre la almohada… Dos minutos después, el golpe fue seco y fuerte, tanto que los hizo sentarse de golpe.

- Harry? – dijo Ginny

- Fuiste tu? – dijo él aun adormilado –

- No… - dijo ella algo asustada.

- Duérmete entonces… - dijo él suavemente – debe ser la lluvia…

- Si… tienes razón – dijo ella convencida y se acostó. Fue cuando esta vez pudieron detectar el golpe que escucharon… y alarmados se dieron cuenta de que venía de la puerta de la habitación. Se miraron sin saber que decir…

- Chicos… - dijo la voz de Hermione – ábranme por favor…

- Hermione!! – dijeron los dos alarmados y rápidamente se levantaron de sus camas.

- Si soy yo… ábranme por favor…

- Qué vamos a hacer? – dijo ella asustada en un tono bajo de voz – se supone que estaba durmiendo!!

- Yo también lo supuse! – dijo él- Y ahora qué querrá?

- Si nos quedamos aquí no lo averiguaremos! – dijo ella.

- Bueno…vamos a abrirle – iba hacia la puerta.

- Harry!! – dijo nerviosa – se presume que dormimos juntos en la cama… y… el colchón?

- Cierto!! – con un movimiento de varita, lo hizo desaparecer – bien… ahora debemos recurrir al cambio de vestuario…

- Qué? – dijo sin entender… y menos entendió cuando Harry se subió a la cama y sin decirle nada, le tomó el peló y la despeinó completamente – qué se supone que haces?

- Pues… -dijo colorado – se supone que estamos juntos hace poco, no?

- Si… - dijo dudando de la salud mental de Harry.

- Bueno… y que debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido… si te ve demasiado peinadita comenzará a dudar… tu sabes como es Hermione!! – ella se puso roja - debemos parecer que le hemos dado al sexo sin asco…

- Eres un idiota! – dijo - pero creo que tienes razón…

- Quítate la remera... – dijo enérgico.

- Que? Ni loca!!

- Abran por favor!! – dijo Hermione asustada.

- Espera Hermione! estamos desnudos – dijo él y Ginny le dio un golpe.

- Acuéstate en la cama y yo voy a atenderla!! – dijo enojada. El sonrió con picardía. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Perdonen que los haya molestado… - dijo y miró a Harry – Por favor Harry ponte un pijama! – Ginny miró hacia la cama y vio a Harry en bóxers de color blanco… _demasiada información_, pensó ella _"Merlín, en qué momento se desnuda?"_. El estaba con los brazos hacia atrás de la cabeza y cruzado de piernas sobre la sabana.

- Perdona Hermione... pero estoy en mi cuarto!! – dijo tratando de sonar molesto por la interrupción.

- Lo siento de verdad… pero quisiera, si no es molestia dormir en este cuarto.

- QUE? – dijeron los dos.

- Que si puedo dormir con ustedes…

- En la cama? – dijo Harry colorado… esa situación nunca se la esperaría… Miró a Ginny, que había quedado muda de la impresión de verlo en calzoncillos… y pálida por el pedido de su amiga.

- A ver… - dijo Harry – estamos hablando de que quieres dormir con nosotros en la cama?

- No tonto!! – dijo ella risueña – yo muevo mi varita – lo hizo – y hago aparecer una cómoda cama… y ustedes duermen tranquilitos en la suya.

- Te diré que con Ginny nunca duermo tranquilo Hermione – La pelirroja agradeció que el cuarto estuviera a media luz para que no la vean tan colorada.

- Harry… - dijo en un jadeo - no puedes Hermione…

- Por qué? – dijo angustiada – no los molestaré… es que la tormenta me asusta… y Ron – sollozó – él me abrazaba en los días de lluvia

- No hay problema… - dijo ella resuelta - llámalo y pídele que lo haga.

- No lo haré!!

- Entonces quieres que lo haga Harry, o yo?

- No!! – dijo molesta – solo quiero dormir acompañada… duerman ustedes y yo me quedaré aquí - se quitó la bata y se acostó en su cama lejos de la ventana – vamos!! – les dijo – vuelvan a acostarse, no se apenen por mi - y se arropó. Ginny miró a Harry y este la miró como no sabiendo qué hacer. Fue cuando la pelirroja se dio cuenta que no tenía opción, y lentamente se metió en la gran cama. Se quedaron en silencio, mirando hacia el techo y luego voltearon para mirarse… era la primera vez en un año que estaban tan cerca. Pero ella rompió el contacto y se dio vuelta dándole la espalda. Harry, miró la delgada figura que se dibujaba con la sabana y suspiró, rogando que Hermione y Ron arreglaran sus asuntos rápidos, porque esa tortura no la soportaría mucho tiempo.

La mañana encontró a Harry aspirando un suave aroma de flores silvestres, mientras una brisa cálida le acariciaba el cuello. Sonrió entresueños… tenía esa sensación de bienestar que sólo sentía estando en la madriguera… y luego sintió la suave caricia de una pequeña mano, que se movía peligrosamente desde su pecho hacia abajo… los suaves dedos, dibujaban mil y un ilusiones en su estómago, y se detenían con sensualidad, a la altura del elástico del bóxer… fue cuando abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta… el aroma de flores silvestres, venía del cabello de Ginny… la cálida brisa, de su boca, que estaba peligrosamente pegada a su cuello, y la suave caricia de sus dedos… abrió los ojos como platos al sentir que la mano de la pelirroja estaba a punto de burlar la defensa del elástico de sus calzoncillos… y estaba a punto de tocar… Se movió incómodo, pero ella, aun dormida, no se amilanó y lo atrajo hacia ella, con las piernas, enroscándolas en las suyas… Se quedó quieto… tratando de contener la respiración, conciente de que si alguno de los dos se movía… perdería todo el control y al diablo con el enojo… no habría nadie que lo detuviera… Estuvo así, sintiéndola cerca, al menos diez minutos... eternas horas para él de satisfacción. Recordó a Hermione, y alarmado trató de divisarla en su cama… la castaña al parecer ya se había levantado. Un ruido de platos y ollas en la cocina le hicieron saber que ella se encontraba allí, al parecer haciendo el desayuno. Al rato golpeó la puerta.

- No quiero resultar molesta… – dijo la voz de Hermione – pero el desayuno está listo!!

- Bien... – dijo Ginny - déjame dormir un segundo más… - y se abrazó mas a la humanidad de Harry – siempre es bueno dormir contigo…- y sonrió. Harry se sintió morir.

- Ginny… - tragó saliva – despiértate, por favor…

- Déjame dormir… te juro que después te lo compenso…

- Despierta ahora! – dijo alterado, fue cuando ella abrió los ojos y lo vio, a solo un palmo de su cara y gritó, para alejarse de su cuerpo con tanta mala suerte que no se dio cuenta que estaba casi al borde de la cama y cayó de bruces al suelo, con sábanas y todo. Al levantarse, parecía una gran oruga queriendo salir de su canasto, envuelta en la sabana, y se dio cuenta que había dejado destapado a Harry que, algo rojo, trataba de no darle importancia al asunto.

- Por qué no me despertaste!! – dijo enojada – por que no me dijiste…

- Hace varios minutos que desperté y trataba de hacer lo mismo contigo, pero tú eres igual a Ron cuando duermes...

- Claro… y por eso tenías que apretarme a tu cuerpo, no?

- De qué hablas – dijo enojado – tu eras la que me tenía a garrado de los pies!!

- Ah si? Ahora yo te tenía agarrado… y qué mas?

- Me besaste el cuello y quisiste acariciarme el…

- No te atrevas a decir una barbaridad Harry!! como si estuviera tan desesperada…

- Mira yo solo… - se levantó – voy a darme un baño de agua helada.

- Pero…

- Vístete y ve a desayunar… si Merlín nos ayuda saldremos de esto hoy mismo!! – y cerró la puerta con rabia.

La cena estaba prevista para las 7 de la noche del sábado. Ginny y Harry trataron de no verse durante el día, para no tener que fingir arrumacos frente a Hermione, que seguía enfurruñada en una butaca sin querer mover un dedo por su amigo. Ginny preparó todo y fue a darse una ducha… Harry tenía un baño privado que no tenía nada que envidiarle al cuarto de los prefectos de Hogwarts: una tina, donde cabrían al menos dos personas cómodas, le dio una estupenda idea… querría darse una largo baño de inmersión…

Dos horas después, instó a Hermione a vestirse de acuerdo a la ocasión, a lo que su amiga le dijo que de jeans y zapatillas estaba bien… Ginny chasqueó la lengua y no dijo nada… Se puso un vestido negro, que a Harry siempre le encantaba vérselo puesto. Unos zapatos de tacón y en el cuello la pequeña medallita con el dije con forma de rosa que Harry le regaló cuando cumplieron un mes de novios. "_Es una rosa, porque ese perfume tiene tu piel"_ le habría dicho cuando se lo colocaba en el cuello, mientras le daba suaves besos en la nuca… fue la primera vez que se sintió vulnerable cerca de Harry… la primera vez que pensó en ir mas allá de un beso y un abrazo… la primera vez que lo deseó. Suspiró triste, y se levantó para ir a la sala.

Solo verla y se le paralizó el corazón… se había puesto su vestido favorito… ese que la hacía verse una mujer hermosa… y el dije… suspiró amargamente y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, ella corrió la cara y el beso se dio de lleno en los labios. Ginny comprendió que debían fingir… Ron y Hermione estaban allí, uno más lejos del otro con cara de odiarse a muerte. Se separaron y sonrieron…

- Bien… cómo están? – dijo la pelirroja contenta – espero que pasemos una hermosa velada!

- Si, claro... – dijo Ron – pero con algunas personas presentes…

- Coincido contigo – dijo Hermione de manera agria – Cómo esta la _Lavandera_?

- Lo mismo que Vicky… - contestó rabioso – gracias por preguntar – Ginny y Harry se miraron alarmados.

- Bueno – dijo Harry algo nervioso – por qué no vamos a cenar?

- Si, será mejor terminar con esto cuanto antes… – dijo Ron.

- Vaya, dos en una misma noche… una proeza increíble en ti, Ronald – agregó Hermione burlona.

- Por qué lo dices? – dijo Ron sin entender.

- Pues porque a ti no se te dan más de dos por noche… – dijo ásperamente y en clara doble intención.

- Estamos hablando de otra cosa aparte de los aciertos? – dijo Ginny. Harry abrió los ojos y secretamente le pidió que se callara. Ella se encogió de hombros - Yo solo preguntaba...

- Claro – dijo Ron- porque tu eres de esas que quieres estar toda la noche dándole a los "aciertos"!! – dijo con desdén.

- Qué insinúas?

- Nada… solo decía que algunas…

- Puré? – le preguntó Harry, poniéndole la fuente en la cara. Ron lo miró y la tomó de mala gana, aporreando el puré contra el plato. Harry suspiró, si la cena era de ese tenor toda la noche, sería demasiado penosa.

La comida no resultó tan tensa como pensaban porque afortunadamente, a Ron le encantó la variedad de platos y como estuvo con la boca ocupada todo el tiempo, no pudo meter uno de sus comentarios ácidos cada vez que Hermione emitía una opinión. Después del segundo plato, levantaron la mesa y se dispusieron a comer el postre.

- Bien, cariño… -dijo Ginny, mirando a Harry con una tierna sonrisa en los labios – Me imagino que compraste el postre… -dijo y le abrió los ojos. El embobado con esa sonrisa y esa mirada no contestó nada – Harry… el postre…

- Qué postre? – Preguntó suspirando.

- El postre que te dije que compraras!! – dijo alarmada.

- Ah…eh… ah, el postre!! – dijo sonriendo – no se supone que lo comprarías tu? – y la atrajo de la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas… aunque yo con ganas te comería a ti de postre…- y le dio un beso en el cuello. Ginny se erizó toda.

- Harry…-dijo en un jadeo – tenemos invitados!!

- Si… pero no traje el postre.

- Qué? – dijeron Ginny y Ron.

- Perdonen!! – dijo sereno acariciando la espalda de la pelirroja.

- Pero… no puedo encargarte nada? – dijo ella dándole un colleja – se supone que tenías que comprarlo cuando venías para acá con Ron…

- Perdón!! Me olvidé – dijo sonriente – si quieres...

- Deja... –dijo enojada - en la esquina hay una heladería… si me apuro la encontraré abierta – se levantó fingiendo enojo.

- Ginny cariño, perdona… pero, si quieres, voy a comprar el helado ahora…

- No gracias quédate con Ron y Hermione.

- Si quieres te acompaño – dijo Hermione.

- No será necesario… ya regreso – y cerró la puerta.

- Está enojada en serio Harry – le dijo Ron.

- Por un helado?

- No conoces a mi hermana – dijo Ron tomando un trago de vino - ella quiere ser como mamá… una buena anfitriona, nada dejado al azar… - bufó.

- Será mejor que vaya a buscarla y le pida perdón… - se levantó y buscó la chaqueta – enseguida volvemos.

- Espera Harry!! – dijo Ron tomando la chaqueta – voy contigo.

- Eh… - dijo rojo – no!! No hace falta!!

- Pero por qué no quieres que te acompañe?

- Bueno… - se acercó - verás... Hermione durmió en nuestra habitación anoche y no se ha despegado de nosotros – dijo fingiendo molestia – así, que… me gustaría estar al menos unos momentos a solas con mi mujer… no te enojas? – Ron miró hacia la mesa y vio a Hermione con una expresión indiferente.

- No, vete… sé lo molesta que se pone esa loca. Pero no te tardes mucho, eh? - dijo guiñandole el ojo.

- Bien… siéntete como en tu casa – y cerró a puerta. Caminó rápido hacia el elevador y bajó al lobby del edificio. Allí lo esperaba Ginny, conversando con el conserje.

- Ah... pensé que te quedarías mas tiempo – le dijo, mientras el viejito se marchaba a su casa.

- No... tuve que convencer a Ron para que se quedara…quería venir con nosotros.

- Bien… -abrió la puerta – traes dinero? porque con el apuro me olvidé el bolso.

- Si...- dijo sereno. Al salir a la calle, la brisa fresca la hizo estremecer – tienes frío?

- Si – él sin pensarlo se quitó la chaqueta y se la ofreció

- No creo…

- Vamos… no me hace tanto frío – ella le agradeció y se la puso. Llegaron a la heladería - te apetece comer un pequeño cono para hacer tiempo?

- Si… - miró al vendedor.

- Buenas noches señor, señora – sonrió – qué van a querer?

- Si, buenas noches – dijo ella sonriendo – quiero un cono de chocolate y vainilla y para él, un cono de crema con caramelo.

- Bien… aquí tiene...

- Te acordaste de mis gustos! – dijo complacido.

- No es tan fácil olvidar después de tantos años – se metió el cono en la boca para ahogar un sollozo – espero que esto se arregle por las buenas…

- Y si no?

- Bueno… siempre nos queda el _"Obliviate"_ – sonrieron – aunque después debería hacer demasiado papeleo… - lo miró – ey, tu eres sanador… no hay una poción para desaparecer la memoria a corto plazo?

- Ginny – dijo él tragando el helado – de nada serviría, porque esto pasó hace semanas, la memoria de corto plazo es de hasta 48 horas…

- Ah… lástima – se miraron – qué tal tu vida en Estados Unidos?

- Nada mal...

- Y Cho? – dijo ella con desdén – veo que se ha acostumbrado a la vida en ese país…

- Cho? – dijo confuso – por qué me preguntas por ella?

- Vamos… - dijo levantándose – ella se fue a los Ángeles, para el tiempo que te fuiste tu… acaso vas a negármelo?

- Ginny…

- Será mejor que vayamos al departamento – dijo de manera cortante – ya deben estar a los arrumacos – Harry asintió sin decir nada… - Pero antes, pasaremos por la pastelería – Sonrió – se me antoja comer un enorme y delicioso pastel de crema.

- Tu y tus antojos! – dijo sonriendo, y salieron rumbo al próximo negocio.

Si la idea era dejarlos solos para que arreglen sus diferencias, les había salido todo mal… Cuando llegaron al octavo piso, y se abrieron las puertas del elevador, una corriente de onda negativa, los embargó, o esa fue la sensación que tuvieron al abrir la puerta del departamento y ver como una desaforada Hermione, le gritaba cuantas cosas y epítetos pudiera haber en un diccionario a su ex novio, tratando de decirle de mil maneras diferentes lo imbécil que era. Ginny miró a Harry, con un semblante preocupado… estaba segura que el joven a su lado pensaba lo mismo que ella; esto iba para largo… suspirando fue hacia la cocina y puso el helado en el refrigerador. El pastel quedó en la mesa.

Harry solo se sacó la chaqueta y la siguió… no quería estar al medio de esos dos… por las dudas comenzaban con los hechizos y maldiciones.

- Ja!!– rió Ron – y tu me vienes a decir eso a mi? Qué graciosa resultó la señorita!! – dijo con sarcasmo.

- Al menos yo no me ando pavoneando con esa _"lavandera"_ por todo el callejón Diagon!! – Dijo furiosa.

- Hola Chicos – dijo Harry tratando de sonar alegre – Miren hemos traído helado y un delicioso pastel!! – pero parecía que nadie lo escuchaba, salvo Ginny.

- Claro!! – dijo Ron, mirando a Hermione – te la pasas manoseándote con ese Dum-dum, por el Londres Muggle… bien pensado Hermione!! Al menos no saben la clase de mujer que eres por estos lugares…

- Ey! – dijo Ginny abriendo la caja con el pastel – mira que delicioso Ron!! – ya no sabían que hacer para que esos dos dejaran de pelear.

- Qué tratas de decir, eh? – le preguntó Hermione al pelirrojo.

- Nada!! – dijo él sonriendo – no que eres una santa?

- Ron… quieres doble ración? – preguntó Harry ya cansado… si esos dos no se callaban les echaba agua para que se tranquilicen.

- Eres un imbecil!! – Gritó Hermione.

- Harry – dijo Ginny asustada – será mejor que cortes el pastel y se los pongas en las bocas a estos idiotas antes de que terminen peor… - él asintió.

- Claro, lo soy… un maldito imbecil cornudo!! –chilló el pelirrojo.

- Eres un troglodita!! No entiendes nada! Víktor…

- Vicky necesitaba una guía no?

- Pues si!!

- Claro… y después le darías un detalle específico de cómo entrar a nuestro departamento cuando yo salga a trabajar? – _"plaf"_ sonó en el departamento… Ginny miró a Harry, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo… esos dos se estaban faltando el respeto mal. – Y ahora te ofendes!! – farfulló sobándose la mejilla.

- Nunca creí que fueras tan idiota!! Por qué no te vas a revolcarte con una de tu calaña, Won Won!!

- No!! – dijo Ron y se acercó peligrosamente al pastel – haré algo mejor… - tomó con las manos un trozo, al parecer sin escuchar las protestas de Ginny - Ey, Hermione… querías algo dulce esa tarde, cuando te vi abrazada a Krum? – ella lo miró - pues deja que yo te dé algo dulce… - y lanzó el pastel que fue a parar a la cara de la castaña.

- NO!!! – dijeron Harry y Ginny – qué hiciste Ron? – preguntó su hermana. Harry miró a Hermione que con rabia trataba de sacarse el pastel de los ojos, pero sin amilanarse, se acercó a la mesa y sin decir nada, tomó otro trozo de pastel y se lo lanzó a su exnovio… pero el pelirrojo se agachó, y el pastel dio de lleno en la cara de Harry, logrando que Ginny se doblara de la risa...

- Lo siento Harry – dijo Hermione.

- Ja!! – dijo Ron – eres mala para cualquier cosa que signifique destreza física!! – pero su hermana le dio un pastelazo por la cabeza.

- Idiota!! – chilló la pelirroja – siempre arruinas todo!!

- Sabes qué Ginny? – dijo Harry. Ella lo miró – estás demasiado limpia – y tomó lo poco que quedaba del pastel y se lo pasó por la cara – rieron. A pesar de todo eso les resultaba tan divertido.

- Tienes razón… - dijo Hermione irguiéndose con dignidad - pero al menos yo, no soy un desastre ya sabes donde!! – Ron se puso rojo.

- Eso no me decías cuando estábamos juntos… acaso Víktor es mejor que yo?

- Eso no lo sabrás nunca idiota!! – dijo con los ojos llorosos y salió para su cuarto – Y no quiero volver a verte en mi vida!!

- No te preocupes… - dijo Ron limpiándose la cara cubierta de crema – paso de ti… yo tampoco quiero volver a verte!! – y tomando su chaqueta, salió como un demonio del departamento. Los inesperados testigos de la pelea se miraron. La cabeza de Harry tenía algo de crema color rosado, y algunas flores de pastillaje quedaban pegadas en la cara. Ginny lo miró sonriente y suavemente le retiró los restos de pastel, mientras Harry con la varita limpiaba la cara de la chica y el desastre causado por sus amigos.

- Resultó gracioso no? – dijo ella, riendo a mas no poder… Harry la miró y no pudo aguantar la carcajada. Rieron al menos treinta segundos… pero luego miraron hacia la habitación de Hermione y tuvieron culpa. Se miraron a los ojos y se sonrojaron.

- Eh… - dijo Harry – quieres helado? – Ginny lo miró sorprendida – Que? No vamos a desperdiciar el postre… es decir… tengo hambre!!

- Acaso no viste lo que pasó? – dijo. El bajó la mirada apenado, ella sonrió – bueno… pero tu lo sirves… - Harry sonrió y fue a buscar el helado. Al rato estaban sentados en el pequeño desayunador de la cocina, charlando mientras saboreaban el postre.

- No se si tu tienes la misma sensación – dijo al rato Harry, tragando el helado – pero creo que esto se está poniendo violento… - La carcajada de Ginny podría haberse escuchado en todo Londres mágico.

- Es que tu tienes una percepción increíble Potter!!

- Riete si quieres… – dijo sonriendo – pero no sé qué haremos ahora… digo, tu los escuchaste, no? – ella asintió – esos no volverán a estar juntos.

- Es que tu no te diste cuenta verdad?

- De qué? – dijo sirviéndose mas helado.

- Te pondrás gordo… no comas tanto helado si después te vas a acostar… te caerá mal al estómago.

- Se te está haciendo rutinario regañarme por cada cosa… - dijo él sereno.

- Lo siento – dijo colorada – es la costumbre… mamá…

- Pero tu no eres mi mamá… tu eres mi… - se quedó callado y la miró. Ella estaba roja. Para salvar la situación, Harry se metió una gran cucharada de helado que al tragarlo, le congeló el cerebro.

- No debes comer así… se te congelarán las pocas ideas que puedes tener para arreglar a esos dos – él la miro con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella estaba riendo – no te enojes, es una bromita!! – y le pellizcó la mejilla, como tantas veces lo hiciera. Era uno de esos momentos íntimos que tenían, y los que más extrañaba. Con cuantas ganas hubiera acariciado su mano… Harry siempre lo hacía cuando ella tenía esas actitudes. Carraspeó.

- Qué haremos? – dijo levantándose y llevando las copas al fregadero – Esos dos si que son duros…

- Pero no imposibles… - dijo ella sonriendo. – si no lo notaste, estuvieron sin hablarse, pero tan atentos unos con otros…

- Cómo?

- Bueno… naturaleza de auror… todo lo analizo – él la miró – Ron dejaba la botella de vino, bien cerca de ella, conciente de que Hermione no podía alcanzarla, y mucho menos le pediría que le sirviera una copa… o Hermione, dejaba la parte de la carne que le gusta a Ron, para que él la tomara… y así muchas cosas… Ron no habló de Quiddich contigo... porque a Hermione no le gusta que se hable de deportes en la mesa – él la miró asombrado – y ella no tuvo uno de esos monólogos acerca del deber y el honor, porque sabe perfectamente que Ron se aburre considerablemente…

- Con razón… se me secó la lengua de tanto hablar…

- A mi también!! – dijo riendo – pero esos detalles me llevan a pensar que no todo está perdido… eso, y el tremendo ataque de celos que tuvieron…

- Pero eso nos lleva a pensar… qué haremos esta vez?

- Fácil… ellos mismos dieron las pautas para el próximo plan.

- Que?

- Oye… a ti no te hicieron un lobotomía en Estados Unidos no?

- Por qué?

- Pues no te das cuenta de nada, no tienes idea de nada, no piensas en nada…

- No estoy acostumbrado a esto de hacer planes para atrapar gente… tú en cambio…

- Bueno – dijo levantándose – creo que es hora de irse a dormir…

- Si – dijo él estirándose – en la cama me cuentas que vamos a hacer… - Se dio cuenta lo que dijo y miró a Ginny que tenía una expresión de pánico en su cara. – digo... tu sabes!! Hermione no se fue…

- Claro… te entendí – dijo - pero mejor hablemos aquí…

- No, vamos a la cama...

- Bien, pero quién se desviste primero? digo, nos turnamos para cambiarnos en el baño, no? – su color subió considerablemente.

- Claro… - dijo él, algo desilusionado.

Cada cual se cambió en su turno de usar el baño. Harry tuvo el privilegio de ser el primero. Claro que después, tuvo que aguantar en silencio, la regañina de Ginny por no cerrar el tubo de pasta dental, dejar tirado el cepillo de dientes sobre el lavabo, y no acomodar la toalla en su lugar, después de lavarse las manos. Harry bufó… si así era vivir con ella… sonrió. A él le encantaba que ella lo riñera por cualquier cosa… Le parecía que en cada reto, ella le decía implícitamente cuánto le importaba. Suspiró, mientras se tapaba con la sábana, en su pequeña camita. Ginny salió del baño, atándose el cabello en una coleta. Harry la miró a lo largo del trayecto en que la pelirroja salió del baño y se acostó en la cama…. Cada movimiento le parecía incitador… desde el levantarse con esa suavidad el pelo, formando la coleta, podía ver la tensión de la pequeña remera, a la altura de los pechos… esa parte de su anatomía siempre le resultó tan fascinante… sus pequeños shorts, le revelaban sus piernas delgadas… firmes, debido al trabajo de auror… su pequeña cintura, y el contoneo sensual de sus caderas… ella no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba causando en Harry, para ella era algo natural cada uno de sus movimientos… para él… cada paso, era un disparo al corazón.

Ginny se recostó, suspirando. Harry se sentó en la cama y la miró. Ella dio vuelta la cara para mirarlo también.

- Suéltalo – dijo él sonriendo. _"Te amo, te necesito, y no se que diablos estás esperando para saltar a la cama y no salirte nunca mas de aquí…"_ pensó ella – dime, qué tienes pensado hacer? – _"Te comería vivo… haría todas las cosas que te agradaban… aquellas que te hacían suspirar… las recuerdas? Oh, Harry… cada día que pasa, me siento una estúpida al no poder con este maldito orgullo y decirte que te quiero de nuevo a mi lado"_ Sus ojos se aguaron – Tierra llamando a Ginny… - dijo él sonriendo. Ella lo miró nuevamente.

- Eh… - carraspeó – bien qué quieres saber? – dijo serenando su mente. _"Quiero saber si ya tiene dueño tu corazón… si me olvidaste… quiero saber si sientes esas ganas enormes que siento yo de besarte… acariciarte y hacerte mía para toda la vida…"_

- Todo – le salió de golpe – todo lo que tienes pensado para esta parejita – Golpearon a la puerta – maldición… es Hermione!! – dijo alarmado.

- Ven… – dijo ella suavemente. El no esperó que se lo dijera dos veces, en tres segundos hizo desaparecer la cama y se acostó, abrazando a la pelirroja - la idea era sólo acostarte en la cama!

- Esto le da realismo a la situación- dijo él sonriente.

- Bien… -dijo ella pasando suavemente la mano por su estómago… - si es por el realismo – carraspeó – adelante!!

- Perdonen… - dijo Hermione y se paró en seco en la puerta – no interrumpo nada, no? – dijo nerviosa. Ginny miró a su amiga. Tenía los ojos rojos… sonrió para si misma… aun había una posibilidad.

- No Hermione – dijo suavemente Harry, al ver a su amiga tan compungida. – pasa… qué sucede?

- Yo…

- Puedes Hermione – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Gracias amiga… – dijo moviendo su varita y haciendo aparecer una cama – buenas noches- Se acomodó en su cama. Ginny instintivamente, se acomodó al lado de Harry, apoyando su cara en el pecho del joven.

- Buenas noches Harry – él sonrió complacido. Acercó su boca a la roja cabellera y le dio un suave beso.

- Buenas noches Ginny… mañana hablaremos tu sabes de que…

- Mañana entonces… - y con un movimiento de varita, Harry dejó la habitación a oscuras… hoy dormiría relajado y feliz… su pequeña y pelirroja hada del sueño, descansaba abrazado a su humanidad.

****

**Nota de la autora:** Realmente no puedo!! Me dije... solo serán dos capítulos y no saben... pensé que esto sería un one shot… no, yo tenía que alargar todo… Es que realmente me encanta escribir acerca de esta pareja!! Y si, sé que será largo… pero era cortar el capitulo o mandarme con un capitulo de cincuenta paginas!!

Así que lo recorté… no me maten… el domingo pondré el ultimo (Espero!! ) capitulo de este malogrado one shot…

Espero comentarios al respecto y no me maten…

Saludos Silvia


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!! Sin mas preámbulos y pidiendo disculpas por la tardanza… (Si se que hoy no es domingo, pero he estado ocupada) Les dejoel ultimo? Si, el ultimo capitulo de este one shot fallido, devenido en trishot… que son los shots mas largos de la historia!!**

**Espero que les guste!!**

**Capitulo tres**

El plan era simple… al menos eso le había dicho Ginny, la séptima vez que se lo explicó. Tendrían que crear una situación límite, para que ellos entendieran que son el uno para el otro… sería demasiado riesgoso, extremadamente peligroso… Harry pensó que el plan era un arma de doble filo: podría servir, pero también podría destruir si todo salía mal. Pero a falta de otras ideas, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Se habían complotado para que entre Ron y Hermione se causaran indirectamente celos… Esto surgió de la discusión que tuvieron en la frustrada cena de la reconciliación… entonces, el plan era invitarlos a salir, a tomar algo y bailar… sin que ninguno de los dos se enterase que iban a encontrarse en algún punto de la noche… por supuesto hicieron hincapié en que vayan en pareja, sabiendo que Hermione traería a Víktor Krum y Ron... a falta de pan, traería a Lavender Brown.

Decidieron ir con Hermione y Víktor y en el bar, encontrarse con Ron y su acompañante. También habían invitado a otras parejas amigas, para amenizar la noche… la excusa: festejar el regreso de Harry a Inglaterra.

La noche estaba estupenda. Harry había tomado de la cintura a Ginny conciente de las miradas que causaba su "novia" y su atuendo. Ella lucía un vestido fabricado en varias capas de gasa, color azul, muy vaporoso y sandalias del mismo color. Harry se vistió con lo primero que encontró… un jean y una remera.

Cuando Krum llegó al departamento para buscar a Hermione, Ginny chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación, hecho que enojó un poco a su amiga. Así y todo, salieron hacia el bar. Allí se encontraron con Fred y George, que iban acompañados por unas chicas que habían conocido días antes en su local de bromas; Luna y Neville que se habían casado hace un año; Charlie y su mujer, una bonita rumana de ojos color miel llamada Olga. Se sentaron y pidieron algo de beber. Harry notó la tensión de los hermanos varones al ver a su excuñada con Krum… Hermione estaba algo incómoda, pero lo disimulaba bien.

- Hagamos un brindis – dijo Fred, al ver que todos tenían su bebida- por Harry y…

- Esperen... – dijo Ginny – no estamos todos!

- Bill no vendrá… - Dijo Charlie – Fleur no se siente bien… además con el embarazo se le hace difícil salir…

- Qué pena! – dijo Harry – tenía ganas de verlo…

- No hay por qué esperar no? – dijo sonriente Hermione. – Brindemos entonces porque ya no va a… - se quedó muda de repente, al ver frente a todo el grupo a un muy guapo Ron de la mano de Lavender Brown.

- Parece que empezaron sin nosotros Won Won! – dijo la chica sonriente.

- Lavender! – dijo Harry sonriente - qué bonita que estás! – y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Ehhhh… tranquilo Harry. Lav, es mi chica esta noche – dijo Ron sonriente – no trates de acapararlas a todas!! – sus hermanos rieron.

- Hola Ronniekins!! – dijo Fred – al fin te quitaste el "yugo cegador"!! – dijo, señalando con los ojos a una enfurruñada Hermione. Rieron – hola Lavender… que bueno verte…aunque te vemos seguido por la madriguera!!

- Ah, si!! – dijo la chica sonriente. Ginny no lo podía creer – Tu mamá me invita… tiene unas recetas riquísimas! y unos consejos para retener a tu am…-se puso roja y se calló, pero un beso en la mejilla, de Ron la hizo sonreír de nuevo – Hola Ginny!!

- Hola Lavender – dijo ella. Miró a Hermione, que clavaba las uñas en el sillón, para no caerle a golpes a su rival. La pelirroja le dio un codazo a Harry para que se fijara en la situación, él sonrió – siéntate… algún día te invitaré a mi casa… cuándo puedes ir a cenar con Ron?

- Eh… en cualquier momento que quieras hermano – Ginny sonrió, mientras Hermione estaba fúrica.

- A ver si algún día me invitas a mi y a Víktor! – dijo en un tono chillón.

- Bien… tu también puedes traer a Víktor, Hermione… no te invitamos porque vives con nosotros… - agregó Harry.

- Si, siéntense chicos… - dijo Ginny, - íbamos a brindar por… Harry y su vuelta a Inglaterra…

- Si – dijo él – pero bueno… hay muchas cosas para festejar…eso creo… - dijo bajando la voz.

- Hola Krum… - dijo Ron, en tono burlón…- que tal tu vida en Inglaterra, te vas "_apegando_" a las costumbres británicas?

- Eh… me cuesta un poco... – dijo él colorado.

- Pero yo le estoy ayudando mucho!! – dijo Hermione sonriente, mientras se apegaba al brazo del búlgaro.

- No me imagino que pudieras hacer otra cosa Hermione – dijo Lavender burlona, atrapando la cintura de Ron, y poniéndose en puntitas de pie para darle un besito en su mejilla. Ron la miró y sonrió complacido.

- Mira… - dijo Hermione – por qué no te vas a la pu...

- A sentar Lavender… estamos muy contentos festejando el regreso de Harry… - dijo Ginny interrumpiendo a una colorada Hermione.

- Pero si Harry me dijo que todavía no sabía si regresaba… - dijo Ron. Harry abrió los ojos como para matarlo y Ginny se quedó callada un segundo, para después mirar a Harry.

- Qué? – sólo dijo y esperó la respuesta.

- Eh… Bueno... tengo varias ofertas para quedarme en Estados Unidos… - ella miró a todos los que estaban en la mesa… todos escuchaban alegres las palabras de Harry. _"por qué están contentos? Acaso no se dan cuenta que Harry está pensando en irse definitivamente… de mi lado?"_ – pero no lo he pensado… - la miró. Ella sonrió sin poder decir nada.

- Pero tu estás mas que interesado en la oferta de volver a Estados unidos!! – dijo Hermione, sonriente – ya te vemos allí de jefe de cirujanos mágicos!! – todos rieron – deberíamos brindar por tu suerte amigo!! – Harry la miró. _"De qué suerte me estás hablando? Suerte tendría si Ginny me aceptara… Ginny… diablos ella…"_ la miró. Ella no decía nada, y miraba para la barra. -

- Pero entonces que pasará entre tú y Ginny? – dijo un insidiosa Lavender.

- Eh… - solo dijo y fue interrumpido por Ginny.

- Disculpen... voy al baño – dijo levantándose de golpe y separándose del grupo. Al llegar al sanitario, se encontró con el lugar lleno de chicas que trataban de arreglar su maquillaje o vestimenta… ella apoyada aun en la puerta, trataba de regular la respiración. Las chicas la miraron un instante, y luego volvieron a sus tareas. Ella, se incorporó y con pasos lentos entró en uno de los baños y cerró la puerta con el pasador… Trató de serenarse… El olor a cigarrillo la turbaba y le hacía tener ganas de vomitar… o quizás las ganas de vomitar venían de la noticia que acababa de recibir… Harry se marchaba definitivamente de su vida… y ella como una tonta…. Suspiró, apoyada en la pared. Era un hecho, Harry se marchaba, ella nunca tuvo oportunidad… _"Diablos, ni siquiera me di la oportunidad!!" _pensó, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas _"voy a perderlo… él se va… y no puedo hacer nada. El tiene su vida y yo la mía…" _Se limpió como pudo las lágrimas y salió del baño. Apoyada en uno de los lavabos, estaba Hermione, que la miraba preocupada. Ella trató de sonreír y se acercó a otro lavabo para refrescarse la cara…

- Estás bien? – dijo la castaña.

- No – dijo ella, y su voz tembló – Me siento mal…

- Qué te sucede? – dijo ella.

- No lo sé… estoy mareada – dijo y las lágrimas volvieron a salir. Hermione la miró alarmada – Entré al baño y estaban fumando algo fuerte… tengo náuseas… y siento que mis piernas flaquean…

- Quieres que llame a Harry?

- No…

- Pero él es sanador!! Quizás…

- Quizás, nada! – dijo ella secándose la cara con una toalla de papel – es el encierro de este baño y la música tan fuerte… eso unido a ese trago que tomé, y sumando el hecho que no he comido desde el almuerzo….

- De verdad, estás bien?

- Por qué preguntas? – dijo ella tratando de respirar con normalidad.

- Pensé que era por lo que dijo Harry…

- Sobre qué? – dijo tratando de sonar indiferente.

- Al hecho de irse a Estados Unidos… acaso no te lo había dicho? – dijo ella.

- Claro! – dijo sonriendo – Claro que lo sé!!

- Y qué vas a hacer?

- Nada está dicho Hermione… - dijo sonriendo – al menos está considerándolo.

- Pero si acepta… te irás con él?

- No

- Pero…

- Mejor vámonos de aquí… creo que no es cigarrillo lo que sea que están fumando en este baño. – Llegaron a la mesa y Harry la miró intranquilo. Ella no le dirigió la mirada que solían hacerse… Tembló. Había cometido la misma estupidez que hace un año? había dicho algo y hablado de su futuro sin consultarlo, otra vez? De verdad no podría saber qué es lo que pasaba por la mente de Ginny si no le preguntaba. Aprovechó una pausa en la conversación general para acercarse y tratar de decirle algo. Carraspeó y la miró. Ella indiferente, seguía jugando con el trago en su mano.

- Harry – dijo Hermione. El la miró – Ginny no se siente bien.

- Qué? – dijeron los dos.

- Hermione… métete en tus asuntos si? – dijo Ginny colorada. – no le creas Harry, estoy bien…

- Qué te sucede? – dijo apoyando suavemente el pulgar en la muñeca, para tomarle el pulso. Ella lo miró frenética – Qué te duele? Es aquí? – dijo señalándole el corazón – _"Si, tu lo rompiste hace un año y vuelves a hacerlo…"_ pensó ella, triste y sus ojos se aguaron de repente – Ginny, me escuchas? Estás algo aturdida? Diablos, dime algo!! – dijo histérico.

- Qué? No!! Solo porque…

- Ella tiene mareos… y nauseas!! – dijo sonriente Hermione… - a lo mejor… son buenas noticias!! – Harry la miró serio. Ginny abrió los ojos sin saber qué responder.

- Eres estúpida Hermione!! – dijo Ron – cómo diablos Harry va a embarazar a mi hermana? – Harry estaba rojo y Ginny ya no tenía forma de abrir mas los ojos de la sorpresa – por correo? Porque si tiene esos síntomas, es la única manera que… -se quedó callado cuando su hermana le dio un codazo en el estómago.

- No sean los dos idiotas!! – chilló – no estoy embarazada!! No tengo intenciones de estarlo y por qué no se meten en sus asuntos y me dejan en paz!!

- Tienes un atraso en tu período? – dijo al fin Harry, tratando de que su voz se note calmada, aunque por dentro una llamarada de rabia lo quemaba entero.

- Que no!! – dijo furiosa con él ahora – por qué diablos no me dejan tranquila? – bufó – no he tenido sexo mas que con Harry… así que es absolutamente imposible que esté embarazada!! A menos que yo no me haya enterado y fuera una elefante… pues ellas tienen embarazos de mas de veinte meses!! Ahora, me pueden dejar tener un malestar en paz!!

- Solo quería saber si te sentías bien!! – argumentó Harry.

- No! No me siento bien… - miró a su amiga – te dije por qué estaba mal… allá en ese baño estaban fumando vaya a saber qué, he tomado un trago bastante fuerte, y no he comido en todo el día!! – miró a Harry, soltándose con rabia de su mano, que habia quedado tomándole la muñeca – Satisfecho?

- Perdona…es que…

- No hables mas!! – dijo.

- Ya te dije que me perdonaras!! Qué tengo que hacer?

- Nada! – chilló y se levantó para ir a la barra – voy por un trago.

- Siempre metiéndote donde no te llaman Hermione... – dijo Ron.

- Yo sólo quería…

- Meterte donde no te llaman? – insistió Ron.

- Cállate Ron!! – dijo ella – al menos yo dije algo, no?

- Porque te encanta meterte donde no te llaman… Hermione la entrometida!! – Lavender rió burlonamente.

- Cállate Weasley – dijo Krum – no le digas eso a Jermmmionne!!

- Si? – dijo levantándose Ron – por qué no me vienes a hacer callar tu? Recuerda lo que te pasó en la calle de Londres…

- Recuerda qué te pasó a ti también – dijo Hermione – Deja a Víktor en paz…

- Si, como si contigo la tuviera… - dijo riendo. Lavender sonrió gustosa – Ahí te la dejo Vicky… y que Merlín te ayude… Vamos Lav, de repente siento ganas de bailar… - y los dos se fueron a la pista. Harry, que estaba entre ellos no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba… esos dos parecía que se odiaban... miró hacia la barra. La vio… estaba con sus delicadas manos tomándose la cabeza… se levantó sin decir nada. Tenía que hablar con ella, y terminar con ese plan. Llegó por detrás, y le tocó el hombro. Ella levantó la cara y lo miró. El se quedó seco… ella tenía los ojos rojos.

- Disculpa… sé que no debí, preguntarte eso en frente de tus hermanos…

- No… -dijo ella algo cortada – no te apenes - se miraron a los ojos. Tenían tantas cosas que decirse! - Es solo que… me siento mal… esos dos parecen no querer hablarse – gimió – me siento inútil – él la abrazó tímidamente y le dio una palmadita.

- Escucha… ya se nos ocurrirá algo para…

- Cuándo vuelves a Estados Unidos? – dijo de repente. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendidos – porque como viene la mano esos dos no se arreglan más…

- Mira, yo…

- Tienes razón – dijo bajando la cabeza – no tengo por qué preguntarte. Tu no tienes la decisión… debes consultarle a Cho… no?

- Cho? – dijo sin entender – qué tiene que ver Cho?

- Pues… cómo que tiene que ver? – dijo levantándose de la banqueta – acaso sigues siendo tan insensible de tomar las decisiones solo? – dijo sacando todo lo que tenía adentro – Vaya Potter pensé que aprendías de tus errores!!

- Si, aprendo de los errores que cometo! Pero no sé qué diablos tiene que ver Cho en esto!!

- Acaso no estás con ella en Estados unidos?

- Qué? – dijo sorprendido y mas enojado – creí que ya se te había pasado esa idiotez de Cho!!

- Ja! – dijo ella – a mi? Es que tu no tienes cara! – le dio un golpe en el pecho – pero si fuiste tu quien corrió a estar con su adorada oriental… maldita Chonga del demonio!!

- De qué hablas?

- Como qué? Acaso me tomas por tonta? Yo leí en la revista la noticia!! Esa misma semana que te fuiste, se fue Cho a Los Ángeles!! – Harry se sorprendió – para realizar una exitosa carrera de modelo. Dónde te ibas a estudiar tu Potter? - lo miró rabiosa – ah… si, Los Ángeles… Qué casualidad!!

- Para tu información, yo me fui solo!! Y no tenía idea de que la Chonga… digo Cho, se fuera a Estados Unidos!! Pero como siempre… no me crees…

- A fin de cuentas… te vas… qué podría importarte lo que piense?

- Tienes razón – dijo él mas enojado que nunca – Ahora a lo que vine… - respiró tratando de serenarse – esos dos están peor… y Ron se fue a bailar con Lavender… por lo que sospecho que Hermione hará lo mismo, ya sabes, tratará de hacer un comentario insidioso acerca de Ron para buscarle la lengua a tu hermano… y la pelea será monumental.

- Y qué esperas que haga? – dijo ásperamente.

- Que bailes conmigo…

- Para qué? Para que me tengan lástima?

- Por qué tendrían que tenerte lastima, por Merlín! – dijo ya cansado.

- Tu te vas… yo me quedo. qué crees que estarán pensando ellos?

- Acaso alguna vez te importó lo que piense la gente?

- La gente… ellos son mis hermanos, mi familia… crees que para mi es fácil que ellos piensen que lo nuestro es sólo un "Toco y me voy"?

- Un qué? – Preguntó, arqueando la ceja.

- Una relación superficial! Solo momentánea… sexo sin compromisos… de qué otra forma quieres que lo nombre?

- Mira... arreglemos lo de Ron y Hermione… luego le decimos a todos que solo fue un vil ardid y todo resuelto, si? – ella lo miró. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo… rogarle que se quedara… pero al verlo molesto, no dijo nada. Aceptó que él la tomara de la mano. Se acercaron a la pista, y vieron como sus sospechas se hacían realidad… Ron estaba abrazando a Lavender, bailando un tema bastante movido… cerca de él, Hermione se colgaba de Krum, pero no dejaba de mirar para el lado del pelirrojo. Harry y Ginny se acercaron a las dos parejas y trataron de pasar desapercibidos… Se movieron tímidamente, tomados de la mano, observando a las dos parejas… Harry vigilaba a Ron, y Ginny a Hermione…

A medida que pasaba la velada, Ginny ya estaba cansada de bailar… y solo había visto como Hermione se ponía verde del odio cuando Ron, le tocaba su parte baja trasera a Lavender y ella lanzaba una risita, tonta.

Harry, ya estaba aburrido y adolorido de tanto bailar, y que únicamente obtuviera de ese sacrificio, las manos de Ginny, que lo tomaban fríamente… observando a Ron, sólo vislumbro sus orejas coloradas del odio cuando Krum se le acercó con ganas a Hermione, y darle un beso en el cuello y ella, rió coqueta, acariciando las púas que tenía Krum por cabello.

De pronto la música cambio… _"Gracias Merlín!",_ pensó Harry, imaginando que al cambio de ritmo, se sentarían a tomar algo… Pero nada de eso pasó. Esos dos tenían ganas de matarse de celos, porque con la música lenta, se apretaron a sus respectivas parejas… Ginny observó a Hermione, con los ojos llorosos cuando Lavender, posó sus manos en la parte baja trasera del pantalón de Ron y lo apretó. Ron acarició su espalda sensualmente y le dio un beso en la sien, mirando a su exnovia y sonriéndole burlonamente.

Hermione no se quedó atrás… y pasó suavemente la mano por el cabello de Krum y le dio un suave beso en el cuello… Ginny suspiró alarmada, al menos eso notó Harry mientras la atrapaba de la cintura y la atraía a su cuerpo. El agachó su cabeza para apoyar el mentón en el hombro de la pelirroja… un segundo, aspiró su perfume y siguió mirando a su pareja asignada.

Ginny comenzó a respirar entrecortado. Ese movimiento de Harry la descolocó… se olvidó por completo de su pareja asignada, y se dedicó a disfrutar las caricias que su acompañante le brindaba en la espalda. Ella le besó instintivamente la cara, a la altura de la oreja. El dio un respingo… pero siguió en su cómoda postura. Sin darse cuenta los dos suspiraron….

"_Nunca imaginé la vida sin ti_

_En todo lo que me plantié_

_Siempre estabas tú._

_Solo tú sabes bien, quién soy_

_De dónde vengo y a dónde voy…"_

- En verdad te vas? – dijo ella… se mordió la lengua por delatarse tan abiertamente. El se quedó quieto un segundo, y se separó, mirándola detenidamente.

- Ginny…

- Solo quiero saberlo… es tan difícil decirlo? – dijo ella con un dejo de dolor en su voz.

- Mira… yo no…

- Olvídalo… allí te espera Cho, no? – quiso volver a bailar, él no la dejó.

- Por qué tienes que hablar de más eh? – dijo ofuscado – nunca tuve que ver con Cho!! Solo en la escuela,… siglos atrás… crees que tenía tiempo para estar con dos mujeres y el estudio? – siguieron bailando.

- Pero si hubieras tenido tiempo… -dijo ella dolida.

- Mira… si hubiera tenido tiempo… - bufó - mejor olvídalo!!

- Olvidado!!

_"Y ahora tú te vas…_

_Así como si nada._

_Acortándome la vida _

_agachando la mirada_

_Y tu te vas, y yo,_

_que me pierdo entre la nada._

_Dónde quedan las palabras_

_y el amor que me jurabas,_

_Y tu te vas…"_

- Cuándo te vas? – dijo nuevamente.

- Ginny - dijo harto – no sé si me voy… hay miles de cosas que me hacen pensar en alejarme de Inglaterra… – ella sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas – y un millón de ellas, me impiden marcharme… satisfecha? ahora, podemos enfocarnos en nuestro plan?

- No quieres… - ella lo miró – digo… no podrías simplemente pensar que tu… - El la miró. Estaba seguro que ella iba a decir algo importante para ambos. Ella estaba segura de lo que iba a decir. Sus entrañas clamaban internamente que le pidiera que se quedara… que haría todo lo posible para matar esos celos malditos que tenía por cada mujer que le sonreía…

_"Si es que te he fallado, _

_dime cómo y cuándo ha sido._

_Si es que te has cansado,_

_y ahora me echas al olvido._

_No habrá nadie que te amará,_

_así como yo te puedo amar…"_

Y de repente, la hecatombe. Se descuidaron demasiado… al menos eso pensó Harry cuando al levantar la cara, vio a Ron acercarse con rabia a Víktor y separar violentamente a Hermione del búlgaro.

- Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – Gritó Ron – acaso piensas que vas a meterle mano a mi mujer toda la santa noche?

- Déjame Ron!! – chilló Hermione – mira quién lo dice, el que se ha dejado manosear por esta maldita desde que llegó!! – y comenzó a llorar. Ginny y Harry solo habían quedado abrazados sin saber qué hacer.

- Déjalo Hermione… es solo un infeliz don nadie – dijo Víktor, burlonamente y trató de tomar el brazo de Hermione para seguir la velada romántica en otra parte. Ella lo miró con rabia y apartó su brazo.

- Jamás vuelvas a decir eso de mi Ron! – dijo y le dio una cachetada– será un idiota, un celoso empedernido, un maniático del Quiddich, y le encantará hacerme rabiar cuando habla con la boca llena, pero nunca… escúchalo bien, pedazo de bruto búlgaro!!, nunca dejaré que le digas que es un don nadie!! Porque Ron es el hombre que amo y ni tu, ni nadie va a decirle don nadie… - Hermione bufaba realmente molesta.

- Hermione… -solo dijo Ron

- Vamos, Ron – dijo Lavender, tratando de sacarlo tirando de su brazo – acaso te quedarás para ver como esa insufrible y mojigata sabelotodo, se hace la ofendida?

- Qué? – dijo Ron mirando a su invitada – Mira… esa insufrible mojigata sabelotodo… es la mujer de mi vida!! – dijo rojo – y si, es bastante obsesiva con el orden y me fastidia sobremanera cuando me corrige, pero yo sé que lo hace porque me quiere!! Así que por favor déjame en paz Lavender…y vete por donde viniste! – Sin más se apartó de Lavender y se acercó a Hermione.

- Hermy… – dijo tímidamente, y mirándola como cachorrito mojado, en un día frío, esperando que lo dejen entrar a la casa – perdóname… sé que soy un maldito celoso…pero solo es porque te quiero demasiado y no quiero perderte – Ginny sintió sus ojos aguados – Te amo… y te prometo que trataré de ser mas…

- No, Ron… - dijo Hermione abrazándolo – Yo debo disculparme… porque en verdad, debí decirte todo lo que pasaba… Debí consultarte todo… sabes, porque somos una pareja… y – Ron no la dejó continuar y le dio un suave beso. Luego tomó algo de su bolsillo.

- Mira… - le mostró el anillo de compromiso – sé que me lo tiraste en la cara, pero me harías muy feliz si consideraras aceptarlo nuevamente – Hermione sonrió y asintió, dejando que su novio le colocara el anillo de compromiso en su dedo – y me harías mas feliz si retomáramos nuestros planes… - la miró a los ojos – qué dices?

- Que nada me haría mas feliz a mi también!!! – se abrazaron y besaron como si en ello se les fuera la vida. Harry y Ginny se quedaron mudos, pero con sonrisas de satisfacción… se miraron a los ojos… _"El plan funcionó!!",_ parecieron decirse. Pero luego de unos instantes, de mirarse, se dieron cuenta que la farsa había terminado y que ellos…

_"Y ahora tú te vas…_

_así como si nada._

_Acortándome la vida, _

_agachando la mirada_

_Y tu te vas, y yo,_

_que me pierdo entre la nada._

_Donde quedan las palabras_

_y el amor que me jurabas,_

_Y tú te vas.."_

Observaron como Hermione y Ron resolvían sus conflictos y se entregaban al amor que tanto se profesaban… Decidieron seguir bailando, pero no tan juntos como antes… se miraban a los ojos. Ginny tenía un agudo dolor en el pecho… tenía una angustia imposible de describir… se sentía alegre porque sus amigos estuvieran bien... Pero se sentía terriblemente infeliz si se acordaba de que estaba bailando por última vez con él…. Harry estaba entregado... La relación no podría componerse tan fácilmente… ella era una celosa obstinada y él un orgulloso sin remedio… al menos le quedaría el recuerdo de esa noche.

_- _Harry – dijo ella algo aturdida. – quiero irme…

- Te sientes bien?

- No – dijo y emitió un sollozo.

- Qué te sucede?

- Como si no lo supieras… - dijo y trató de marcharse.

- Espera… dime qué diablos te pasa!!

- Tu me pasas.!! – dijo furiosa. El se quedó mirándola sin saber qué decir – siempre has sido tu, toda mi maldita vida… y ahora… te vas?

- Ginny... – dijo él sin entender.

- Por qué? Eh? Acaso es por quien te espera? Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

- No sé de que hablas…

- De Cho!! – dijo histérica.

- Yo no estoy con Cho… cómo diablos quieres que te lo diga?

- No importa... te vas, y me dejas otra vez… – se iba.

- A no Ginevra Weasley!!, no te escapes y me dejes con la culpa de que esto se terminó por mi causa!!

- Acaso no es cierto? – dijo ella – Acaso no fuiste tu el que se fue, atrás de esa maldita!!

- No me fui a ningún lado con nadie! – dijo molesto – mira dejémoslo así… parece que no te dieras cuenta de nada… eres una celosa empedernida… será mejor que, dejemos esto como está.

- Qué? – dijo con el rostro surcado en lágrimas.

- Que… será mejor que me olvides!! – dijo mirándola a los ojos. Le partía el alma verla así, pero no quería estar viviendo una vida con alguien que no confiara en él…

- Como si fuera fácil… - dijo abatida - Cómo puedes olvidar tu?

- Yo….

_"Por mas que busco no encuentro razón._

_Por mas que intento no puedo olvidar._

_Eres como una llama,_

_que arde en el fondo de mi corazón..."_

- Adiós… disculpa, por haberte llamado… y gracias por ayudarme con mi hermano y Hermione.

- Ginny…

- Será mejor que te vayas… aquí ya nada te retiene… espero que seas feliz en tu vida – se iba – lejos de mi… - y salió corriendo del lugar. Harry se quedó sin poder moverse, hasta que Hermione se acercó y lo dio vuelta violentamente.

- Eres el tipo mas idiota que he visto en mi vida!! – él solo miraba hacia la entrada del bar – Acaso estás loco o estúpido –la miró – ve tras ella!! o la dejarás nuevamente? Esta oportunidad no la volverás a tener en tu vida Harry… - no contestó. Seguía como pegado al suelo.

- Si realmente la amas, deberías saber que lo demás puede solucionarse amigo – le dijo Ron, abrazando a Hermione…

- Pero ella es una celosa…

- Y tu también! – dijo la castaña – acaso no querías matar al idiota que probablemente la hubiera embarazado? - la miró.

- Lo dijiste a propósito?

- Claro! – y rió – Fue porque ella estaba mal debido a que dijiste que te marchabas… a vivir lejos, sin ella.

- Qué?

- No te quedes aquí buscando explicaciones… yo no tengo que dártelas… esa pelirroja que dejas escapar, es la clave de tu felicidad… - Harry al fin reaccionó y salió corriendo, pero al llegar a la calle no había nadie… ella se había esfumado.

La buscó por todos lados. Fue a su departamento sobre la tienda de chascos de Fred y George, en el callejón Diagon… allí no habia nadie. Se apareció preguntando por ella en la madriguera, pero sus padres lo convencieron que ella no se encontraba allí. Fue hasta la casa de Bill, que mas desorientado no podía estar, por la visita, y peor porque no entendía qué sucedía. Al parecer el embarazo de Fleur lo dejaba desconectado del mundo. Sin perder tiempo, corrió hasta el Caldero Chorreante. Era el último lugar en que la buscaría. La lluvia había empezado a caer. Era la peor época del año en Inglaterra, y el mal tiempo era moneda corriente. Entró a la taberna y el viejo y desdentado Tom, le dijo que allí no se quedaba nadie con ese nombre ni esas características… abatido, emprendió caminando el regreso a su casa. Todavía le faltaba hacer sus maletas… se iría a Estados unidos lo mas pronto posible… mañana mismo. Ya nada lo retenía allí… Dobló por el callejón Imperial para llegar a su departamento. Estaba completamente mojado, pero no se apresuraba. Si llegaba a ese lugar, donde los últimos días había sido medianamente feliz, su alma moriría un poco más. Suspiró… se conformaba con tan poco. Solo mirarla… y dormir con ella había sido la gloria. Pero sabía que desde ese día, nunca más la volvería a ver. _"Maldición…_ - dijo enjugándose unas lágrimas que se mezclaban con la lluvia – _Parece que mi destino es estar solo… Diablos Ginny, no puedes si quiera pensar que tu eres mi vida? Si supiera dónde estás… te juro que no me importaría hacer un juramento inquebrantable para que confíes en mí… No dudaría en hacerlo… solo por estar contigo y que estés segura que te amo… con toda mi alma"_ – Suspiró… Llegó a la entrada de su edificio y saludó sin ánimos al conserje. Recién al subir al elevador y mirarse en el espejo, se dio cuenta que estaba mojado y helado hasta los huesos… No le importaba morirse de una neumonía… ya nada le importaba. El ascensor llegó al octavo piso, y Harry hizo los pocos pasos que lo separaban de su departamento pidiéndole por favor a los pies para moverse. No tenia ganas de entrar solo… Ese lugar ya no tenía sentido si ella no estaba esperándolo. Abrió la puerta. La casa estaba en silencio y a oscuras… solo iluminaba segundos la estancia, uno que otro relámpago. En uno de esos momentos, vio una figura femenina, pequeña y delgada apoyada en la puerta de la habitación. Su corazón dio una voltereta dentro de su pecho y comenzó a latir furiosamente. La sombra que había visto se movió lentamente hacia el interruptor de la luz y el salón se iluminó completamente. Allí estaba ella… Harry se había quedado sin reacción… sólo su corazón podía dar señales de que ese cuerpo tenía vida… Ella lo miró. Sus ojos estaban rojos… y su pequeña y pecosa nariz estaba colorada en la punta… Harry no tenía dudas de que había estado llorando.

- Te busqué por todos lados…-dijo al cabo de un rato.

- Estás mojado… – dijo ella, y desapareció un instante, para volver con una toalla. Se acercó lentamente y le quitó los anteojos para secarle el cabello. El cerró los ojos. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de salirse. Ella suavemente pasaba la toalla – te pescarás un resfriado.. – dijo en claro tono de reproche. El abrió los ojos un instante, y luego sin poder contener las ganas la abrazó.

- Te busqué por todos lados… - le repitió, y su voz se quebró – en tu casa, en la de tus padres… en la de Bill!! Por cierto, Fleur está hecha una vaca!! – ella sonrió y unas lágrimas salieron - y luego fui al Caldero Chorreante…

- Tenía que devolverte las llaves – él la miró sin entender - Las llaves de la casa… ya no las necesito.

- Si… – ella lo miró arqueando las cejas – si las necesitas… - volvió a abrazarla – Te extraño – lloró – por qué no puedes darte cuenta que sin ti no puedo vivir? Diablos… me duele tanto que no confíes en mi! Pero no me importa, quiero volver, necesito tenerte conmigo… este año que he estado lejos de ti, no ha sido vivir… porque yo me fui, pero no tienes idea de cuanto he sufrido… porque contigo se quedó mi corazón.

- Harry…- dijo ella acariciando su cara y limpiando sus lágrimas – Lo siento… pero no podía… No puedo manejar los celos que tengo…

- Pero…

- Por favor… no te vayas… te juro que iré a terapia, para controlar los celos… - él no aguantó mas y la besó - Yo también te extraño… quiero que te quedes… que volvamos a hacer los planes que teníamos antes de que todo esto pasara… y si, yo tuve tu corazón… entonces hagamos el trueque – él la miro sin entender – Porque si yo me quedé con tu corazón…. Tu al irte te llevaste el mío. – lo besó, cálidamente. Las manos de Harry, no podían estar quietas y acariciaban con ansias la espalda de Ginny, mientras las de ella, acariciaban la húmeda cabellera…

- Entonces… - dijo él retomando el aliento – no necesitas devolverme las llaves… todo queda como… – ella se puso triste de repente, y se separó de su cuerpo, él quedó desconcertado – Ginny?

- No – dijo acercándose al ventanal, donde la lluvia había cesado, aunque todavía se veían negros nubarrones en el cielo, y refulgían uno que otro relámpago en la noche. – No… no me mientas, ni te mientas…

- Pero ahora qué sucede?

- Te olvidas de algo importante, no? – él se acercó y la abrazó por detrás… ella instintivamente, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Harry. El bajó un poco la cabeza y besó tiernamente su hombro. Ella suspiró.

- Qué sucede cariño – dijo el en un susurro calido cerca de su oreja. Ella sintió erizarse su piel. – No hay nada mas importante para mi, que no seas tu…

- Acaso no te vas? Digo… tu tienes ese importante cargo esperándote en Estados Unidos – él sonrió, mientras sus labios acariciaban sensualmente la piel del cuello de Ginny, haciéndole difícil el expresarse – Mira… yo no seré la que coarte tu futuro. Y yo no quiero que lo hagas con el mío… - El se separó un poco, el tiempo suficiente para darla vuelta y quedar frente a frente.

- Y quien le ha dicho señorita, que me voy? – ella solo abrió la boca sin saber que decir. El con una sonrisa pícara, tomó los labios, con la punta de sus dedos, y los cerró.

- Pero… Hermione y Ron, dijeron que…

- Hermione y Ron, solo te comentaron de mis ofertas… yo no dije que había aceptado.

- Pero aceptarás…no?

- Si debo ser honesto contigo… antes de abrir la puerta y toparme contigo aquí, estaba decidido a marcharme, pero ahora que te tengo… no – y la abrazó – crees que podría estar lejos de ti? Te amo… no existe nadie… nunca lo ha habido. Crees que podría hacerme el tonto y tener otras mujeres con la increíble mujer que eres? No quiero que dudes de mi…Merlín!! Acaso note diste cuenta de cuánto te amo?

- A veces soy…

- Una ciega – la besó – no me iré… tampoco te pediría que dejaras todo por lo que soñaste y te fueras conmigo… sé lo importante que es tu familia y tu trabajo… Y también sé, cuan importante para mi, es tener cerca de mis amigos y a tu familia… que es como la mía

- Lo es – dijo ella sonriente – no dudes de eso nunca – lo abrazó – pero eso significa que no tienes trabajo!!

- Quién te dijo eso? – preguntó simulando estar ofendido – Apenas llegué, me fui a San Mungo – ella abrió los ojos sorprendida – Y al ver mis referencias, y siendo "Harry Potter" me dieron el puesto sin chistar… Asi que señorita Weasley, está usted frente a uno de los magicirujanos del Hospital San Mungo.

- De verdad? – él asintió y ella lo abrazó – Entonces…- lo miró – ni loca te doy las llaves… me vengo con mis cosas mañana mismo!! Y seguimos con los planes de vivir juntos, como habíamos pensado…

- No…

- Que? – preguntó confundida.

- Tu tienes razón… - se separó – no me mientas… ni me mientas – ella sintió que la poca felicidad se le venía abajo.

- Qué quieres decir?

- Que no todo seguirá como antes Ginny – sin decir nada se arrodilló frente a la pelirroja y sacó un pequeño estuche del bolsillo de su mojado pantalón – Ya no es necesario seguir con el primer paso… - ella abrió los ojos sorprendida – podemos salteárnoslo y seguir con el siguiente- Abrió el estuche y con los dedos temblando sacó un anillo con un inmenso diamante.

- Harry… - dijo ella en solo una exhalación de aire.

- Ginevra Weasley... aceptas casarte conmigo? – La miró sonriente.

- Tengo que contestarte?

- Y… si no quieres dejarme arrodillado toda la noche, yo diría que es lo indicado… -rieron nerviosamente.

- Claro que acepto!! – él se levantó y le colocó el anillo, deslizándolo suavemente por su dedo anular, mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios. Ginny notó los de Harry helados y cuando lo abrazó, se dio cuenta que aún llevaba la ropa mojada. – Por Merlín!! Vas a enfermarte!!

- No me importa!! – dijo aun abrazado - ahora tendría una hermosa enfermera que me cuide… - ella se separó y lo miró. Harry se estremeció… ella le había hecho una de esas miradas cargadas de deseo.

- Bien… - dijo serena, comenzando a desabotonar la camisa de su novio – Creo que la enfermera, tendrá que comenzar a realizar su trabajito!!

- Y que tienes en mente? – dijo sonriendo.

- En principio… - dijo terminando de sacarle la camisa y tomando la hebilla del cinturón – Tengo que poner en la cama a mi enfermito!! – lo jaló del cinto y le dio un beso brusco… de aquellos que le decían a Harry que su novia, ahora futura esposa, tenía tremendas ganas de…

- Okay, okay!!! Suficiente!!! - dijo Ron, con la cara roja – no nos contaras también, como fue la reconciliación!!

- Esa fue la parte mas emocionante hermano!! – dijo Ginny, recostada en los brazos de su esposo, mientras este le acariciaba la prominente barriga.

- Si… yo quiero que me cuente… - dijo Hermione, que estaba parada, comiendo un emparedado.

- Mira amor – dijo el pelirrojo – si no te das cuenta… soy su hermano y esa información, prefiero no saberla.

- Acaso haces algo diferente a lo que hacemos nosotros amigo? – dijo Harry riendo en complicidad de su mujer y su amiga.

- Riete…

- De todas maneras, debes hacer lo mismo… por el estado de tu mujer – mas risas. Hermione estaba embarazada de seis meses, al igual que su cuñada, aunque tenía la barriga no tan grande como la de Ginny.

- Si, pero tu lo haces peor, porque no en vano mi hermana espera gemelos!! – dijo con las orejas coloradas.

- Bruto!! – dijo Harry – eso es porque Ginny tiene precedentes… no tiene nada que ver conmigo…

- Échale la culpa a mi madre...- bufó.

- Es la verdad!!

- Déjense de cientificismos… - dijo Hermione.

- La culpa es del envidioso de tu marido… porque no puede soportar que le gane una vez mas en algo!!

- Ah si? – dijo Ron – recuerda que estás con tu mujer gracias a este envidioso!!

- Ron!! – dijo Hermione, en un tono de reproche.

- Que? – dijeron Ginny y Harry – Repite eso...

- No dijo nada – dijo Hermione colorada. – no le hagan caso a este tonto – y le dio una colleja.

- No… Ron no dice nada por decir – dijo Ginny, mirando a su hermano – acaso… - miró a Hermione – Simularon la pelea para… para hacer que Harry volviera? – Los esposos Weasley se miraron y sin decir nada comenzaron a reírse. – no puedo creerlo!!

- Fue un plan maestro!!! – dijo Ron – y a quien se le ocurrió? A mi!!

- Qué humilde que eres!! – dijo sarcásticamente Hermione – Pero tienes razón… tu plan era soberbio.

- Y se puede decir en que consistía el plan? – dijo Ginny.

- Bien… Solo debíamos enojarnos por algo y romper el compromiso… fingir odiarnos y salir, Hermy con mi peor enemigo y yo con la enemiga de la adolescencia de Hermione, o sea…

- Krum y Lavender… – dijo Harry divertido – Y que mas?

- Bueno… solo era eso – dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su hermana – sabíamos que el resto del plan lo harías tu!

- Yo? – dijo ella incrédula.

- Claro!! – dijo Hermione - tú no te quedarías quieta si veías a tu hermano borracho por los bares y a mí, llorando por los rincones… y sabiendo de tu experiencia con Harry, harías todo lo posible para que lo nuestro se arreglara.

- Así que dejaron que yo hiciera el trabajo sucio… es decir, que llamara a Harry y planear el reencuentro - dijo roja de rabia - un momento – los miró – y lo de Krum y Lavender?

- Eso fue lo mas divertido!! – dijo Ron - Ellos vinieron un día diciéndonos que iban a casarse.

- Que? – dijeron Harry y Ginny.

- Si… ellos empezaron a relacionarse por sus trabajos. Ella reportera y el jugador de Quiddich, bueno, surgió la chispa y el resto ya lo saben.

- Tres niños… - dijo Ginny resoplando – yo pensé que se habían unido debido al rechazo…

- No!! – dijo Hermione – Nosotros les comentamos su situación y Víktor… teniéndole estima a Harry aceptó sin chistar… Lavender también aceptó gustosa, porque los apreciaba a ambos!!

- De todas maneras…- dijo Harry abrazando a su mujer – aun haciéndonos pasar lo peor… creo que debemos agradecerles, no cielo?

- Creo que si… Gracias por todo – dijo y luego comenzó a reír – aún recuerdo la pelea con el pastel… - todos rieron – eso me recuerda que me debes uno hermano!!

- Tu y tus antojos… - dijo resoplando su hermano.

Al llegar la noche, en la habitación matrimonial, Ginny estaba recostada esperando a que su esposo saliera del baño. Acariciaba su vientre suavemente. A esa hora de la noche, los niños (dos varones) comenzaban lo que Harry decía en bromas, su eterno partidito de Quiddich dentro de su madre. Después de un rato, Harry apareció con su pijama y se acostó poniendo la cabeza sobre el vientre de su mujer, escuchando a los bebés. Ella sonrió y acarició suavemente su cabellera negra, mientras él besaba su piel.

- Dejaste la toalla extendida en su lugar? – dijo ella. El levantó la cabeza y la miró con reproche.

- Si mamá… - dijo - siempre me regañarás por eso?

- Algún día no tendré que hacerlo!! – dijo sonriendo – auch!!

- Te duele algo? – dijo él levantándose.

- No… solo que esta noche están algo movedizos…

- Dejen tranquila a su madre!! – dijo suavemente.

- Vaya! Al menos te hacen caso! – rieron – Me preocupa James…

- Está contento por sus hermanos… - dijo Harry acostándose al lado de la pelirroja y arropándose – Y está contento porque le ganó a Mark… aunque eso signifique compartir los juguetes con mas niños…

- Harry – dijo ella – estoy de acuerdo con hacerlo participar de la crianza de los bebés… - él asintió – pero por favor, no le hagas caso a la hora de ponerle nombres a los niños!!

- Por qué?

- Te has sentado a conversar con tu hijo un rato en estos días?

- Bueno… tu sabes, he estado ocupado en el trabajo… pero, por qué lo preguntas?

- Bueno… Jimmy quiere ponerle los nombres… y ya eligió algunos – dijo abrazándolo.

- Déjalo- dijo sonriente – que sienta que no lo dejamos de lado en las decisiones importantes…

- Le has preguntado cómo quiere llamarlos? – dijo en un tono agudo de voz.

- No debe ser nada del otro mundo!! – dijo sonriendo y dándole un beso en los labios.

- Bueno!, señor psicólogo infantil… deja que James Potter elija los nombres de sus hijos, y los pobres niños serán el hazmerreír de todo Hogwarts cuando vayan!!

- Cómo quiere llamarlos?

- Pinky y Cerebro!! – Harry rió a carcajadas – Te imaginas al sombrero seleccionador, llamándolos Pinky Potter y Cerebro Potter?

- Ese nombre le vendría bien al hijo de Hermione… - mas risas.

- No te burles…qué haremos?

- Hablaré con el – dijo tranquilizándola – y cómo desea llamar Mark a su hermanito?

- Coraje, el perro cobarde… - Rieron.

- Pobre Ron…

- Por qué pobre? Después de lo que nos dijeron… tú hubieras creído que se animaran a hacer eso…

- Qué cariño?- dijo Harry

- Fingir!!

- No es nada del otro mundo…- dijo él queriendo terminar la conversación - umm, que sueño tengo… buenas noches!! – y apagó la luz. Ginny se quedó quieta un rato y encendió la lámpara nuevamente.

- Que no es nada?

- Ginny… por favor – dijo él y su cara sospechosamente se había puesto roja.

- Harry… fingieron la pelea para que… - miró a su esposo, que trataba de no mirarla, mientras sus manos se movían nerviosamente por la frazada – tu también lo sabías!!! – dijo enojada y dándole un almohadonazo en la cabeza – tu fingiste toda esa basura de hacerte el…

- Lo siento!! – dijo riendo – no lo supe hasta que llegue aquí!! Y bueno… yo quería volver… pero me daba pena, vergüenza, y aun estaba molesto contigo porque no confiabas en mi… entonces Hermione me contó del plan… y le di algunos consejitos para acelerar el trabajito.

- Tu fuiste el de la idea de que Hermione durmiera en nuestro cuarto? – él asintió.

- Un año sin verte… En qué crees que mataba el tiempo… pensando miles de cosas para volver… o mejor que me pidieras volver… cuando recibí tu carta, toque el cielo!!

- Es decir que si yo no te lo pedía…

- Ya estaba resuelto a volver…- dijo sonriente, y abrazándola. Ella se relajó y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Harry. – sólo que no sabía como hacerlo… no te enojes… te amo. Tenemos una familia estupenda, somos felices y planeo serlo para el resto de mi vida y con ello hacerte feliz a ti... y a nuestros hijos, claro!!

- En verdad? – dijo ella con los ojos aguados.

- Olvidé que te pones sensible cuando estás embarazada – ella le dió un codazo en las costillas.

- Para que sepas Potter, siempre soy sensible… no se debe a mi estado!!

- Perdón!! - dijo dándole un beso – pero te lo dije cuando nos casamos… y cuando nació James… Estaré contigo para toda la vida. Seremos felices para siempre…- la besó nuevamente – nunca lo olvides.

- Nunca lo haré – dijo ella, apagando la luz – Ahora… no hay mejor historia que cuando se casó Ron… - rió a las carcajadas.

- O cuando nacieron James y Mark – Mas risas. Luego Ginny bostezó – Pero eso será recordado otro día.

- Si, estoy muy cansada – se arropó, dejando que Harry la abrazara – Te amo… buenas noches.

- Buenas noches… y también te amo - La apretó a su cuerpo – Ginny?

- Ummm?

- Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz de la tierra…

_Finite incantátem_

Nota de la autora. Si!!!! Lo terminé!! Ya no tengo que escribir este tri, one shot o como quieran llamarlo!! Me costó horrores terminarlo, con mi madre enferma (Que por cierto ya está mejor) el trabajo que no tengo y el tener que estudiar para rendir un postítulo que tengo olvidado por ahí… ya no tenía ganas de sentarme al ordenador para terminarlo. Pero como a mi me enferma que un escritor deje su obra inconclusa… me dije: "TE pusiste en compromiso y debes cumplirlo" Espero que les haya gustado. Claro que la reconciliación completa no la escribí, porque bueno… estaban recordando junto a sus amigos… quedaría medio loco que recordaran todo!! Terminándolo, me dije. Podría escribir sobre el nacimiento de los primogénitos, o el casamiento de Ron y Hermione… pero bueno, no sé, esto se haría demasiado largo… de cualquier manera serían otros one shots, y no tendría idea cuando hacerlos… estoy enteramente comprometida con la continuación de "Quien llamó a la cigüeña"

Dejen reviews… si, se que terminó medio flojo, pero todo tiene que ver con mi estado de animo…

Ah, lo olvidaba: la canción del primer capitulo es de Arjona, _"por qué es tan cruel el amor"_. La del tercer capitulo, es de Chayanne, "_Y tu te vas_…" Un consejo: mientras leen este capitulo traten en lo posible de escuchar la canción… la experiencia es diferente pero altamente gratificante…

Gracias a todos los que me indujeron con palabras de aliento a continuarla… y los que me amenazaron para que la termine, también les agradezco… retribúyanme el esfuerzo que hice, dejando un comentario.

Saludos Silvia


End file.
